Hoping For More Good Days
by Vtae95
Summary: Kim Taehyung tak memiliki banyak harapan karena dia hidup di 'dunia kelabu', menderita, tak memiliki arti dan tersesat. Tetapi ketika suara indah 'Jeon Jungkook' masuk dan menjalar dalam kehidupannya, ia berharap mempunyai banyak hal berarti yang bisa dilakukan sebelum menghilang tertiup angin.
1. Prologue

.

.

.

 **-PROLOGUE-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika tanpa kesengajaan ia melukiskan dirinya sebagai—

 _—berandal dan jenius._

.

.

Dua kata yang saling bertentangan, bagaikan surga dan neraka. Seperti bumi, mempunyai dua kutub yang tak pernah menyatu. Mempunyai sisi positif dan negatif. Memiliki arti yang berbeda. Tetapi ia memang sangat berbeda, tak ada yang menyamainya. Caranya berjalan penuh percaya diri, tatapannya setajam elang, suaranya dalam dan berat seolah mampu melumpuhkan mangsanya barang sedetik. Aura dominasi begitu kontras mengelilingi dirinya. _Terlihat kuat_. Begitu kuat, hingga tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengusiknya. Penyendiri yang suka berbuat onar. Wajah angkuhnya tak pernah absen dari televisi kampus sebagai penyandang _'indeks prestasi tertinggi'_ di fakultasnya. Seorang gangster kampus yang bercita-cita membuat sebuah pesawat untuk negrinya. Membuat bangga tanah kelahirannya.

 _Jenius_

 _layaknya Einsten._

 _Kaya raya_

 _seolah Bill Gates._

Ia tak sesempurna itu. Si jenius yang menderita, ia tak seoptimis _'Stephen Hawking'_ ahli fisika pengidap ALS (Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis) yang masih hidup hingga sekarang. Dia hanya seorang berandal yang terkadang harus menginap di rumah sakit, tanpa tahu kapan akhirnya. Seorang _hopeless_ akan hidupnya. Berandal yang tampak kuat tapi _sebenarnya lemah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dia—_

 _._

 _._

 _—Kim Taehyung._

 _Berandal jenius._

.

.

Tapi ketika ia menggambarkan seorang _Jeon Jungkook—_

 _Cantik_ mengalahkan model Victoria Secret.

Wajahnya seperti _malaikat_. Begitu _manis_. Ketika tertawa dia tampak _berkilauan_. Suaranya indah seolah mendengar suara dari _surga_. Penyuka musik dan penari handal. Pribadi yang sopan, _disukai semua orang_. Bukan penyendiri tapi tak memiliki teman. Dia hanya _seekor burung dalam sangkar emas_. Memiliki segalanya tapi _tak bebas_. Hidup di bawah _kendali_ , seperti robot yang _dikontrol_ oleh _remote_ bernama _'ibu'_. _Harus selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tak ada kata kalah dalam hidupnya_. Jenius dalam sains tapi bukan itu cita-citanya. Ia tak ingin dikenal sebagai penemu, tak ingin diingat sebagai ilmuan. Ia ingin semua orang tahu ketika ia _mengekspresikan perasaannya dalam kata-kata indah, menyatukannya dalam not-not musik, menciptakan lagu. Penyanyi,_ ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, hanya itu.

 _—menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeon Jungkook lebih beruntung dari berandal jenius itu, dari _rivalnya_ , Kim Taehyung.

Tetapi, ketika Jeon Jungkook membuka matanya dan menyadari kejatuhan dari rivalnya , _keegoisan yang diciptakan dan ditanamkan sang ibu_ dalam dirinya hancur tak bersisa. Dan seiring waktu yang mengambil alih semuanya, Jungkook membiarkan tangannya di gapai, membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri kembali.

.

.

.

 _It's okay come on when I say one two three forget it_

 _Erase all sad memories_

 _Hold my hand and smile_

 _It's okay come on when I say one two three forget it_

 _Erase all sad memories_

 _Smile holding onto each other's hands_

.

 _ **Hoping For More Good Days**_

 _ **(cause You Never Walk Alone)**_

.

* * *

 **Annyeong :D**

Okay guys I come back with the new fanfiction :D . Not much I can say actually and this ff still processing. Disini aku berharap bisa bikin ff yang lebih baik dan berkesan dari sebelumnya, tentunya dari segi alur dan bahasanya.

Anyway, aku kasih teasernya , hope you will like it.

.

.

 _find me on twitter:_ **7whalien**

Thanks :D


	2. Danger

.

 **Hoping For More Good Days**

 **(cause You Never Walk Alone)**

.

Chapter I

 **-Danger-**

.

.

/`dānjər/

 _"the possibility of suffering harm or injury"_

 _._

.

.

 _Kota kelabu_. Jalanan aspal yang basah dipenuhi genangan air disisinya. Memantulkan bayangan awan kelam, menghiasi langit seolah tengah bersedih. Rintik hujan kini sudah tak memenuhi udara, hanya menyisakan hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Dewa angin yang bersenandung di kesunyian sore membelai pepohonan yang kesepian. Menyanyikan lagu indah penenang jiwa yang ketakutan. Mengucap mantra-mantra ajaib kepada yang mendengarnya. Menghembuskan suara-suara penghilang kekhawatiran.

Hujan telah berhenti,

tetapi sepasang mata indah itu masih mengintip dibalik jendela. Memandangi payung-payung yang masih tampak gelisah. Berlalu lalang di jalanan licin. Lelaki berkemeja _soft blue_ itu seolah tengah melihat kehidupannya, masa depannya. Perasaannya pasrah ditemani aroma antiseptik yang membuatnya muak tetapi begitu bersemangat untuk berlari sejauh mungkin, _melarikan diri_.

"Sudah minum obatnya?"

Mata sayu itu masih setia memandang jauh ke luar jendela, mengabaikan suara lembut lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya membosankan. Kata-kata yang sama di lontarkan berulangkali, bermakna kasih sayang tulus, begitu manis tetapi menyedihkan, tampak sangat kuat tapi sebenarnya lemah, nada kekhawatiran.

"Dongsaengku yang manis, aku yakin kau tak akan menolak ini"

Suara air yang dituang dalam wadah kaca, sedikit membuat lelaki itu penasaran. Dentingan sendok yang berputar searah jarum jam menambah rasa ingin tahunya. Kepulan uap dari gelas kaca bening menghalau cepat aroma obat di sekitar lelaki yang tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Sudut bibirnya perlahan tertarik ke atas, tanpa melihat pun ia cukup tahu apa yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Coklat panas,

obat termanjur yang hanya ada di dunianya. Punggungnya mulai bergerak untuk menoleh, memandang lemari kecil disamping ranjangnya, segelas minuman favoritnya, dan potongan buah apel. Lalu manik matanya bergerak menatap lelaki bersweater soft pink yang tengah berberes, melipat pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Melihat hal itu, otaknya segera dipenuhi oleh prasangka-prasangka, berpikir ia akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah, mengharapkan keinginannya terkabul.

"Hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang?"

Pertanyaan bernada ceria itu menginterupsi sang lelaki tinggi berwajah cantik yang baru saja selesai berbenah, ia berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang dan mengambil piring berisi buah apel. Tubuhnya kini duduk dihadapan lelaki berkulit tan itu, tangannya yang berisi potongan buah telah tepat berada di depan bibir pucat dan kering itu "jangan hanya minum coklatnya, kau juga butuh buah agar kulitmu tidak kering dan agar kau selalu sehat"

"Aku akan pulang sekarang?" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya dengan sedikit tidak sabar kali ini, mulutnya yang penuh dengan buah siap meracau kembali jika tak mendapat jawaban lagi

"Habiskan buahnya, aku takut tak ada yang menginginkanmu menjadi pacar karena kulitmu yang kering" tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar, lelaki itu sekarang sibuk membalas pesan di ponselnya

"Aku tak mengharapkan kekasih sama sekali" dengan gerakan sedikit kasar lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pasien rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul itu merebut piring berisi potongan buah dan dengan cepat melahapnya.

"Heyy, pelan pelan Tae-ya"

Namja itu memdengus ketika piring itu di rebut kembali.

"Ayolah Tae, apa yang salah dengan memiliki kekasih"

"Tidak ada yang salah tapi pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkan bekas luka jika aku benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang begitu mencintaiku" wajahnya terlihat sendu tetapi senyum remeh itu seolah menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Dasar berandal" tangannya mengacak rambut si lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pasien itu sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Jin hyung. . ." terdapat nada putus asa dalam suara beratnya

"Hyung mu akan tiba 20 menit lagi, kau akan pulang" ucapnya final

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Berandal._

Yang ia tahu manusia bernama Kim Taehyung itu adalah seorang trouble maker. Gangster kampus, suka berkelahi, tak takut dengan siapapun, dan satu hal lagi jangan pernah menantang ataupun berurusan dengannya jika tak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit dengan keadaan patah tulang, atau yang terparah adalah tidur panjang yang tak menentu, koma. Dari desas desus yang ia dengar, Kim Taehyung seorang penyendiri dan tak ada yang berani mengajaknya berteman. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar ingin ia ketahui, apakah benar Kim Taehyung merupakan _mahasiswa—_

"Semakin tinggi kecepatan fluida maka tekanannya akan mengecil. Dengan demikian akan terjadi perbedaan tekanan antara udara bagian bawah dan atas sayap, hal ini yang menciptakan gaya angkat"

Penjelasan lelaki yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu begitu mantap ketika diminta Professor Choi menerangkan _Prinsip Bernoulli_. Suaranya yang berat terdengar tegas dan percaya diri. Semua hanya bisa mendengar dengan telinga terbuka lebar, tak berani menyanggah. Seolah setiap kalimatnya adalah sesuatu yang benar dan begitu jelas, mutlak. Dan ia tahu hanya ada dua hal di dalam otak para audiens yang mendengarkannya, pertama mereka benar-benar mengerti arti dari untaian kalimat tersebut, kedua mereka sama sekali tak tahu artinya dan datang agar absensi mereka terlihat bersih.

"Jika perbedaan tekanan, lalu bagaimana dengan _hukum Newton 3_ , prinsip perubahan momentum manakala udara dibelokkan oleh bagian bawah sayap pesawat. Dari prinsip aksi reaksi, muncul gaya pada bagian bawah sayap yang besarnya sama dengan gaya yang diberikan sayap untuk membelokkan udara"

Lelaki bersurai orange 'Kim Taehyung' mencebik kesunyian ruang kelas dengan derit kursi yang digeser kebelakang. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu tatapannya tertuju pada seorang yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan. Pandangannya bertemu dengan lelaki bermata bulat itu, si pemilik suara indah yang baru ia dengar hari ini. Matanya mencoba menelisik isi dari kepala lelaki yang duduk di barisan belakang yang sama dengannya tetapi dipisahkan oleh tiga meja. Ia menatap lelaki yang menyanggahnya barusan. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, perlahan lidahnya bergerak membasahi bibir yang tampak kering, dan entah mengapa tatapan tajamnya dengan gerakanan yang terkesan sensual itu membuat seseorang seolah terhipnotis. Mata itu seakan memerangkapnya, pendengarannya ditulikan, otaknya seketika kosong,

 _he's fucking hot,_

hanya kata itu yang ada dipikirkannya saat ini, dan ketika suara lelaki itu terdengar lagi, nyawanya seakan kembali.

"Disinilah kuncinya, bentuk sayap yang sedemikian rupa membuat udara yang mengalir di atas 'diarahkan' sehingga secara umum lebih banyak udara yang dihembuskan ke arah bawah. Dari fakta ini, sesuai hukum Newton 3, dengan adanya udara yang dihembuskan ke bawah oleh sayap, udara di bawah pesawat akan _'balas mendorong' pesawat'_ "

 _—jenius_. Kim Taehyung adalah berandal jenius. Dibalik semua aura negatif yang mengelilinginya, cerita mengerikan mengenai dirinya, tatapannya yang seperti elang, begitu tajam dan siap memangsa buruannya. Gerakannya terlihat begitu sensual, ia benar-benar bukan berandal biasa, otaknya yang tak sesuai dengan penampilan luarnya, membuat seseorang sadar mengenai fakta bahwa 'Kim Taehyung' adalah si berandal jenius , benar adanya. Mengenai lelaki berambut orange yang tercatat sebagai pemegang indeks prestasi tertinggi di Fakultas Teknik bukan sekedar berita bohong yang di siarkan di telivisi kampus. Detik itu juga mahasiswa pemilik suara indah itu memutuskan secara sepihak , Kim Taehyung resmi menjadi rivalnya.

"Apa anda sudah mengerti?"

Suara serak dan dalam itu membuat seseorang tersentak dari pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengangguk pelan tetapi matanya masih bisa menangkap seringaian samar dari si berandal itu, dan itu menyebalkan sekali.

Ia menoleh dan menatap lurus ke depan dimana ia menangkap sekilas Profesor Choi memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan sebelum beranjak menuju papan tulis. Tidak, ia tidak melupakan fakta bahwa Profesor Choi seorang kenalan dari si wanita diktator itu, ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kampus ia sempat melihat wanita itu berbincang dengan sang Profesor.

Kelas begitu tenang semenjak suara seorang Kim Taehyung memenuhi ruang kelas. Entahlah, kenapa semua orang takut padanya, semua cerita mengerikan itu mungkin saja hanya sebuah doktrin yang telah lama tertanam pada otak mereka.

Sementara sang professor menuliskan beberapa kalimat dengan angka yang membingungkan, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati bangku yang berada di sampingnya, Kim Taehyung berbisik tapi nadanya terdengar begitu tajam menyuruh pemiliknya bertukar tempat, yang kemudian hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan dan gerakan cepat dari mahasiswa yang terlihat seperti kutu buku.

"Hei kau"

Lelaki itu tak menoleh, mengabaikan Taehyung dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan tulisan dan angka yang berjejer rapi di papan tulis. Sesekali menunduk untuk menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kertas dihadapannya.

Taehyung mengerti dengan tak adanya respon dari lawan bicaranya, ia tahu bahwa orang-orang di kampusnya akan memberitahu semua tentangnya, menceritakan cerita mengerikan, menambah sedikit bumbu negatif walaupun terkadang itu hanya bualan belaka, Taehyung tak begitu menghiraukannya sekarang.

"Aku baru melihatmu di kelas ini, anak baru" ada tekanan di kalimat terakhirnya seolah meminta perhatian ketika ia sedang berbicara

Lelaki itu tak pernah menyukai kegaduhan ataupun diganggu di sela-sela kesibukan kecilnya, ia pun menghentikan gerakan pulpen yang telah menggores kertas tebal berwarna putih itu, ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Kim Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa transfer dari Jepang, dan anda Kim . . . _stay away from him_ "

Suara profesor Choi bergema di telinga lelaki bersurai hitam itu, Jeon Jungkook mahasiswa yang menyanggah Kim Taehyung beberapa menit lalu.

Dan Kim Taehyung tersenyum mengolok padanya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkah sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Lelaki itu tampak tak bersemangat sejak keluar dari ruangan profesor Choi. Tak ada hal penting mengenai perkuliahan yang di disampaikan padanya. Absensinya bersih. Keaktifan di kelas sangat bagus. Dalam perkuliahan ia begitu fokus, deretan kalimat itulah yang beberapa menit lalu masuk ketelinganya. Professor juga memberikan sambutan, mengucapkan selamat, lalu beberapa kalimat menyemangati yang menurut Jungkook lebih seperti memperingatkan. Jungkook selalu membenci hal tersebut. Dia benci berada disana. Dia benci berpindah dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain. Dia benci sendirian. Dia benci tak bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Dia benci tak memiliki teman. Dia benci diawasi dari segala hal.

 _Dia—_

 _"Selamat datang di Seoul National University, Jungkook, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah dua minggu disini"_

 _"Baik"_

 _"Baik? Apa kau merasa tidak senang di kelasmu?"_

 _"Aku senang"_

 _"Good, dan Jungkook aku hanya ingin mengingatkan tetaplah fokus"_

 _"Maksud anda Prof?"_

 _"Abaikan Kim Taehyung, jangan menatapnya, jangan berbicara, bertanya atau menyanggahnya, berusahalah untuk tidak terlibat dengannya"_

 _"Apa ada yang salah dengannya?"_

 _"Dia terlalu jenius dan terlalu buruk hanya untuk menjadi teman bahkan teman sekelasmu, he's not your level, dan Jungkook ingatlah kata-kataku"_

 _—benci wanita yang melahirkannya._

Sebuah kaleng soda membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Menatapnya cukup lama sebelum—

"Ugh. . ."

—menendangnya dengan kaki kiri.

Jungkook menatap seseorang yang tengah mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya,

kaleng soda yang tepat mengenai si berandal, dia tak perlu menebak seseorang disana , dari warna rambutnya saja sudah dapat ia kenali ' _the one and only, orange hair'._ Jungkook masih bergeming ketika lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati Jungkook dengan wajah seolah menunjukkan tak terjadi apapun beberapa detik sebelumnya. Jungkook bisa merasakan manik mata itu menatapnya. Tatapan itu, ia tak bisa mengartikannya, tatapannya begitu tajam tapi tak menimbulkan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Namun ketika sebuah mobil tepat berhenti di depan gerbang universitas, matanya beralih dari sang lelaki berandal itu. Seorang berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan celana panjang yang senada keluar dari _Jaguar F-Pace_ keluaran terbaru itu.

"Tuan Jeon"

Jungkook tak menjawab, ia kembali menatap lelaki berandal itu.

"Tuan Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook segera berjalan ke arah lelaki berseragam hitam yang telah membukakannya pintu, seolah menunggu sang pangeran masuk ke dalam kereta kudanya.

" _Such a prince— "_ Taehyung seolah tengah berbisik tetapi suaranya dapat di tangkap jelas oleh Jungkook dan ia tak begitu suka dengan sebutan itu.

" _—or princess_ " lanjut Taehyung ketika pintu mobil itu sudah tertutup sempurna dan meninggalkannya sendiri di gerbang universitas.

Jungkook mencoba memandang kaca spion yang tergantung di depan, dan sosok berandal itu tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan seringaiannya yang terlihat khas, mendapati hal itu Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa pria tadi mengganggu anda?"

Jungkook tak langsung memberi jawaban, ia berpikir sejenak, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Ia merasa terganggu dengan Taehyung tetapi ia tahu persis lelaki itu tak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Baiklah mungkin saya akan coba hubungi. . ."

"Jangan, maksudku. . . dia salah satu teman sekelasku"

Teman sekelas yang ia tetapkan sebagai rivalnya, dan tanpa ia ketahui sudah membuat kerja otaknya menurun, sejak kapan ia memuji rivalnya seolah memuja dewa dengan berkata bahwa berandal itu _'hot as fuck'_. Tidak, Jungkook tak akan melupakan jika lelaki itu adalah rivalnya, ia akan selalu mengingatnya, jika perlu ia akan mengetiknya di note _iphone_ nya.

"Maaf tuan bukannya saya ingin menasehati tetapi. . ."

"Aku tak peduli _style_ sok gangsternya itu, aku tak takut padanya lagipula dia tak mengusikku sama sekali, kau cukup tau aku Manajer Oh, aku tak punya siapapun selain kau jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau anjingnya wanita itu"

"Kalau nyonya besar mendengarnya. . ."

"Dia tidak akan tahu kecuali kau mengatakannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu besar tinggi berwarna putih dengan ukiran yang terlihat begitu elegan, seseorang menyebutnya 'gerbang menuju surga' siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat dari hyungnya. Perlahan ia melangkah agar tak menimbulkan suara gaduh di dalam rumahnya yang sudah tak di terangi cahaya bertanda siapapun sudah masuk dalam alam mimpi. Ia melepas sneaker putih _Puma_ nya sebelum menaiki tangga. Tepat pada anak tangga pertama suara seorang lelaki membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Darimana saja kau Kim Taehyung, selarut ini baru berada di rumah?"

Taehyung berbalik untuk menatap lelaki itu dibawah minimnya cahaya "Hyung kita bicara besok saja ya, aku ingin istirahat"

Lelaki itu tak menghiraukan Taehyung, ia berjalan menuju tangga dan menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung lembut. Ia berjalan hingga tepat berada di depan pintu sebuah kamar, lalu menarik kenopnya hingga memperlihatkan isi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang ini kamarmu, dekorasinya masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sudah memindahkan semuanya tanpa kecuali, kau bisa mengeceknya jika mau, semua koleksi komikmu masih utuh"

Lelaki itu melepas tangannya dari Taehyung lalu berbalik meninggalkan adik lelakinya itu sendirian.

"Hyung. . . ." ada nada kesal dalam suaranya

"Istirahatlah ini sudah larut"

"Ya! Kim Namjoon" Taehyung berteriak di tengah kesunyian malam

Lelaki itu berhenti tapi enggan untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Apa aku terlihat selemah ini hingga kau melakukannya tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"

Namjoon memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, ia kembali berjalan untuk menaiki anak tangga.

"Aku mohon jawab aku" Taehyung ingin sekali meninju wajah Namjoon yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu"

"Tapi kau melakukannya tanpa seijinku"

"Kim Taehyung berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, kau sudah dewasa, apa aku harus selalu memberitahukan apa yang terbaik dan tidak untukmu, mengertilah aku melakukannya dengan pertimbangan, bukan tanpa alasan, ini hanya masalah kamar, okay? Jangan membuat seolah ini hal besar"

"Benar, kau selalu benar hyung dan aku tidak"

Namjoon tak pernah menyukai Taehyung berkata seperti itu setiap kali mereka berargumen. Namjoon memijat pelipisnya berusaha meredam emosi tetapi kali ini ia meledak.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi?, baik, ingatlah Taehyung kau tidak lemah tapi sekarat"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum pilu ketika Namjoon telah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas hari ini berakhir lebih cepat dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan mengitari area kampus yang belum pernah ia jangkau. Cafe, taman, perpustakaan, tempat gym, kolam renang adalah tempat yang cukup sering ia singgahi di kampus. Satu tempat yang sangat menarik perhatiannya ia coba untuk abaikan walaupun hatinya terus berkata untuk mengunjunginya hanya sekali, satu kali dan itu tak akan masalah.

Jungkook mengangguk lucu di depan sebuah pintu, mencoba memantapkan hatinya sebelum jemarinya meraih kenop pintu dengan tulisan _'Music Room'_ di atasnya "Okay, hanya sekali Jeon Jungkook, sekali" tekannya pada dirinya yang tengah bergumam

Ia memutar jemarinya di atas ganggang besi itu lalu memberi sedikit dorongan hingga udara di dalamnya berhembus keluar seolah menyambut kedatangan Jungkook. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika hazelnya menangkap beberapa alat musik disana. Sebuah piano berwarna hitam membuat matanya berbinar dan tanpa ia sadari dirinya sudah melangkah mendekat. Ia duduk di depan piano sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi, tak ada orang di dalam ruangan tersebut, bahkan mahasiswa disana hanya berlalu lalang mengabaikan ruangan dimana ia berada. Begitu lebih baik menurutnya.

Ia menarik napasnya sekali lalu menghembuskannya, matanya kini memandangi tuts-tuts piano " _well_ , hanya sekali dan aku tidak akan kembali ke sini"

Ia tersenyum ketika jemari panjangnya mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts piano tersebut sehingga menghasilkan suara indah. Tangannya mulai menari dengan lincahnya disana, nada-nada yang tercipta seolah ikut bersemangat menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Jungkook begitu bersemangat hingga ia mengabaikan getaran ponselnya untuk beberapa saat. Ketika menyadari hal yang dilakukannya adalah salah ia segera meraih ponsel di dalam saku mantelnya, nama Manajer Oh terpampang di layar ponselnya, ia mendengus kesal dan memilih tak menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Jungkook merasa enggan meninggalkan ruang musik tapi ia tak ingin membuat masalah untuk manajer Oh yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang kampus. Ia meraih ransel yang ia letakkan sembarangan dengan sebuah kotak hitam yang tampak lecet lebih tepatnya rusak karena penyangga untuk mengunci kotak tersebut terlepas.

"Jika saja aku tak menemukanmu, mungkin aku tidak disini sekarang, _but thanks_ " ucap Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk kotak tersebut

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak mengetahui pemilik kotak hitam yang ia temukan tergeletak di samping salah satu gedung di kampusnya. Ketika menemukannya ia melirik ke atas, sepertinya seseorang telah melempar benda tersebut ke bawah, dengan sengaja?. Jungkook merasa penasaran mungkin saja pemiliknya masih berada di ruangan tersebut dan ia akan mengembalikannya. Ketika menuju ruangan yang menurutnya adalah tempat dari benda itu jatuh, detik itu juga ia merasa menyesal menemukan benda tersebut. Bukan, seharusnya ia membiarkannya atau memberikannya pada security kampus dan tak mencari tahu apapun tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan benda tersebut.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ia masih ingin tinggal dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Tetapi ia berpikir jika ia melakukannya bisa-bisa ia akan kembali lagi besok, lusa atau di hari berikutnya ke ruangan yang seharusnya sudah ia jadikan larangan untuk dimasuki.

Jungkook membawa kotak berukuran sedang itu dalam dekapannya, dan hal tersebut membuat manajer Oh geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihatnya. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum ketika sekali lagi menemukan dirinya telah membuat manajer Oh pusing.

"Maaf manajer Oh tadi ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan"

Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menaruh kotak tersebut disampingnya.

"Manajer Oh, kau tahu kan harus bagaimana?, dan nanti aku ingin kau membantuku memperbaiki kotak ini"

"Menutup mulutku dan tentu saja aku akan membantu anda tuan" ucap manajer Oh lalu tangannya beralih untuk menstarter mobil yang ia kemudikan

"Tunggu, _stop!_ "

Ketika mobil itu sudah siap melaju, Jungkook menghentikannya dan manajer Oh melakukan apa yang Jungkook perintahkan.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan buku tugasku di kelas, kau tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali"

Jungkook melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kembali ke dalam kampus. Ia mempercepat langkahnya memasuki gedung menuju kelasnya. Ia menekan tombol 7 pada lift yang ia naiki. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, ia segera berlari ke ruangan dimana kelas terakhir berada. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu ketika melihat berandal berambut orange itu tengah duduk sendirian di kelas sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Bukankah ia bolos di kelas terakhir, kenapa berandal itu ada di sini sekarang. Tak menghiraukan si berandal itu ia berjalan ke kursi dimana ia tempati tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara berat Kim Taehyung menghentikan pergerakan Jungkook, tetapi Jungkook lebih memilih diam. Ia sedikit bingung ketika benda yang di cari nya tak ditemukan. Ia bergerak mengitari kelas dan hanya mendapat pandangan aneh dari Taehyung. Ia merunduk dan merangkak di lantai, ia berharap benda yang ia cari tidak hilang atau di ambil seseorang tetapi jatuh di lantai.

Sial, dia tidak menemukannya. Ia segera berjalan keluar mungkin ia meninggalkan benda tersebut di kelas sebelumnya atau ruang terakhir yang ia kunjungi.

"Hei, kau mencari ini?"

Jungkook berhenti dan melirik wajah Taehyung. Sudah pasti berkelahi ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat noda merah keunguan di pelipis dan ujung bibirnya sedikit berdarah. Kemejanya tampak kusut dan kehilangan kancing hingga mengekspose sedikit bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?" Ucap Taehyung yang mendapati Jungkook seperti tidak fokus dengan pembicaraannya

Jungkook segera berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah buku bersampul hitam di udara. Tangannya mencoba meraih tetapi Taehyung segera menyimpannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Itu milikku"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil milik seseorang"

"Mengambil, aku tak mengambilnya"

"Kembalikan"

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?"

Jungkook terdiam dengan ucapan lelaki itu, apa maksudnya ia tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu, pertama apa kau mengucapkan terima kasih ketika aku menjelaskan pertanyaan yang kau ajukan di kelas waktu itu, kedua apa kau tidak sadar kau telah menendang kaleng soda dan mengenai kepalaku, kau hanya berlalu tanpa meminta maaf seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ketiga baru saja kau menuduhku mengambil milikmu, aku kira kau mahasiswa jenius yang seperti mereka bicarakan, ternyata kau sama saja dengan preman-preman di persimpangan jalan"

Jungkook tak menerima dirinya yang disamakan dengan _'preman di persimpangan jalan'_ seperti Taehyung sebutkan.

"Apa aku harus bersikap sopan pada seseorang seperti dirimu? Seorang berandal kampus"

Taehyung tersenyum remeh "Kau tak mengenalku Jeon Jungkook, jadi berhati-hatilah jika kau berbicara"

Taehyung mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, memandang sekilas pada buku yang sempat ia baca sesaat sebelum Jungkook menghampiri kelas. Matanya kembali menatap Jungkook.

" _Club musik_ sangat cocok denganmu"

Taehyung menyerahkan buku yang berada ditanganinya tersebut pada Jungkook, ia tersenyum, kali ini terlihat berbeda dimata Jungkook, tidak ada seringaian atau senyuman mengolok.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh pada sesuatu paling berharga seperti ini"

Taehyung mengacak surai Jungkook dan berlalu meninggalkan lelaki itu dalam persepsi yang ambigu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Annyeong Yeorobun :D**

 **I back with first chapter, anyway thank for your attention and support to this fanfiction ' _Hoping For More Good Days (cause You Never Walk Alone)'_ , I will give my best here, the reviews will help me more. Sorry buat para reader karena aku gk bisa update cepet :( .**

 **Whoaa MV Spring Day bikin aku gk bisa berkata kata, dan Not Today MV bakal release next week . . I'm sure it will be great MV like bangtan always did before :D,**

 **dan sayang banget aku cuma bisa beli album YNWA left version doang dan harus nabung dengan segala godaan . . . lagi huaaaaa (maafkan aku yang hanya bisa curhat disini)**

 **I hope you enjoy this new one, see you soon ;D.**


	3. Begin

.

 **Hoping For More Good Days**

 **(cause You Never Walk Alone)**

.

Chapter II

 **-Begin-**

.

.

/bi'gin/

 _"why don't you start with a single step?"_

 _._

.

.

"Merindukanku Tae?"

Sebuah kecupan menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Ia mengusap pipinya kasar, sambil melirik pemilik bibir itu berjalan mengitari meja, ia tak lupa memperlihatkan wajah jijiknya pada seseorang yang telah duduk dihadapannya. Rasanya ingin berteriak, menyerapah sesuka hati. Kapan sahabatnya ini akan berhenti mengecupnya, mereka bukan bocah berumur tujuh tahun lagi yang bisa seenaknya melakukan hal tersebut di tempat umum.

Park Jimin tidak pernah berubah, sejak awal hingga sekarang. Tetapi jika berbicara mengenai fisiknya, anak lelaki dengan _'chubby cheeks'_ ini sekarang telah menjadi seorang _'hot man'_. Pipinya terlihat tirus, rahangnya tegas, tak ada lagi kacamata bertengger di hidungnya hanya _softlense_ berwarna hijau menghiasi matanya. Sedangkan tubuhnya dipenuhi otot-otot, lengannya dibalut bisep dan trisep, dan perutnya membentuk _'six pack'_ sempurna hasil dari _workout_ tiap minggunya, benar-benar membuat Taehyung iri. Tiap kali berjalan bersamanya, Taehyung menyadari setiap wanita yang melewatinya seakan kehabisan napas bahkan lupa untuk berkedip.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal tadi, Jim"

Jimin berhenti mengunyah _croissant_ yang di pesannya tadi dan menatap Taehyung yang terlihat serius.

"Berhenti mengecup pipiku, itu memalukan"

Jimin tersenyum "kenapa? bukankah dulu kau tak masalah dengan hal itu"

"Sekarang beda, kita sudah dewasa, bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau suka atau seseorang yang menyukaimu melihatnya? Kemungkinan kau akan dijauhi"

"Sejak kapan kau mau membahas hal seperti ini? Apa sudah sebaiknya kita mulai membicarakannya" Jimin mencoba menggoda Taehyung

"aku tidak sedang memulai pembicaraan dengan topik 'percintaan', aku hanya mengingatkanmu Jim"

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Jimin memain-mainkan alisnya

"Jim! Aku serius, aku . . ."

"Ah, benar, kau tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang karena kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku dan . . ."

Sebuah pukulan dari Taehyung tepat mengenai kepala Jimin, ia hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Uhmm, halo"

Taehyung menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang lalu menjauhi tubuhnya dari Jimin, ia menampakkan wajah geramnya ketika sadar Jimin mengatakan hal tersebut di saat yang tidak tepat, di saat seorang lelaki menghampiri meja mereka, dan ia masih ingat lelaki ini beberapa kali pernah terlihat jalan bersama dengan sahabatnya ini. Ketika suatu hari Taehyung bertanya apakah Jimin sedang menjalani hubungan serius dengan seseorang, ia hanya tertawa dan berkata 'aku masih menunggu cinta pertamaku'.

Jimin pernah berbagi kisah cintanya dengan seseorang sewaktu dia masih di Jepang. Tapi ia tak mau menceritakan segalanya, intinya dia harus putus karena orang tua dari kekasihnya tak menyukai hubungan mereka.

Jimin menoleh "hyung, duduklah" tangannya menggeser kebelakang kursi disampingnya

"Kau ingin pesan apa hyung?"

"Aku sudah pesan tadi Jim, jadi terima kasih"

"Tidak bisa begitu aku akan memesankanmu yang lainnya, jadi tunggulah dan mengobrollah dulu dengannya"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin, ia tak mengerti dan meminta penjelasan dalam diam. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Aku, Min Yoongi"

Pria bertubuh mungil itu tampak tersenyum, hanya sekilas dan Taehyung dapat melihatnya.

"Aku Kim Taehyung"

"Jimin bercerita banyak tentangmu"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung tersenyum ketika mengetahui sahabatnya itu menceritakan dirinya pada seseorang

Lelaki itu mengangguk, ia tampak elegan di mata Taehyung, dari mana Jimin bisa menemukan lelaki semacam ini.

"Aku spesialis _Leukemia_ , aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama"

"Mwo?" Taehyung terkejut

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal _"God! I really really know him so well now"_ Yoongi menggerutu "Pasti Jimin belum membicarakan hal ini padamu"

"Membicarakan mengenai apa?"

"Jimin memintaku untuk memantau kesehatanmu, maksudnya kau bisa berkonsultasi denganku, walaupun belum mempunyai banyak pengalaman, aku sudah beberapa kali menangani kasus _Leukemia_ , aku harap aku bisa memberi sedikit bantuan untukmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Udara di luar begitu dingin, membuat Jimin ingin segera berada di dalam apartemennya sambil menikmati ramen, membayangkan kepulan asap dengan aroma mengundang itu membuatnya tak sadar, nyanyian dari perutnya memecahkan kesunyian. Lelaki yang duduk di jok penumpang itu berusaha menahan tawanya, ketika secara tidak sengaja Jimin menoleh ke sampingnya, ia menjadi penasaran. Apa yang membuat seorang Min Yoongi tiba-tiba tersenyum?.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

Yoongi menarik kembali bibirnya, senyumannya menghilang seolah tertiup udara di jalanan.

"Aku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Min Yoongi-ssi" Jimin masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya "kau terlihat manis ketika tersenyum" ia menoleh pada Yoongi dan tersenyum.

Wajah Yoongi terasa panas, pipinya mulai bersemu merah, ia terus menatap jalanan di kaca jendela tak sanggup memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Min Yoongi, seorang senior yang Jimin kenal ketika ia masih menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas. Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang lulus dengan indeks prestasi yang memuaskan. Beberapa kali membawa nama universitasnya dalam kompetisi bidang sains. Dia sangat membanggakan sehingga mulai dari dosen hingga mahasiswa dari fakultas berbeda tak ada yang tak mengenalnya. Tak hanya itu ia juga sempat menjabat sebagai wakil ketua club musik, _'rapper machine'_ anggota club menyebutnya. Dan Jimin sangat mengaguminya.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi ketika Jimin mendaftar sebagai anggota club, dan otomatis membuat mereka juga sering bertatap muka. Kedekatan senior dan junior ini bukanlah hal asing di club, anggota lama dan baru selalu terlihat kompak dan saling mendukung. Setiap kali acara _Performance Art_ diadakan, club musik selalu terlihat antusias dalam kegiatan dan akan mengerahkan semua ide mereka untuk penampilan yang sempurna. Kerja sama itulah inti dari kedekatan diantara anggota.

Min Yoongi tetaplah Min Yoongi, lelaki yang jarang tersenyum, jarang sekali memperlihatkan emosinya, sehingga tak ada yang pernah bisa menebak apakah Yoongi sedang bahagia atau bersedih. Wajahnya selalu tak menampakkan ekspresi, semasa kuliah hingga menjadi dokter tak ada perubahan besar pada sikapnya itu. Terkadang Jimin penasaran, bagaimana Yoongi menghadapi pasien yang ia tangani?, apakah ia menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dan murah senyum ketika ia telah mengenakan jas putih kebanggan itu ?.

"Aku. . ."

"Sudah sampai" potong Jimin ketika ia dengan sempurna memarkir mobil yang dikemudikannya

Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan kunci mobil milik Yoongi. Lelaki itu menerimanya dan keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Jimin pun mengikutinya.

"Dia pergi begitu saja ketika aku memperkenalkan diriku" ucap Yoongi pada Jimin yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya

"Maaf hyung, hari ini aku sudah merepotkanmu, seharusnya kau pulang lebih awal dan bisa beristirahat"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Jimin "itu bukan hal yang membuatku kesal, tapi kau Jim"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku" ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang tampak menyesal

"Kau itu kenapa tidak peka sama sekali dengan hal seperti ini? Aku tahu kau berniat membantu Taehyung, tetapi kau harus membicarakannya dulu dengannya, jangan secara tiba-tiba menyeretku ke hadapannya"

Wajah Jimin terlihat serius kali ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, aku tak peduli sudah berapa kali ia menolak bantuanku, sudah berapa kali aku membicarakan hal ini dengannya dan ia tak mau tahu, kali ini aku akan memaksa"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar " _Damn!,_ ini tentang hidup dan mati seseorang, kau tidak bisa menyepelekannya"

"Aku tak menyepelekan hal ini hyung!" suara Jimin meninggi

"Taehyung seperti mayat hidup yang sedang bersembunyi, ia sudah tak memiliki apapun, bahkan harapan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia hanya menunggu waktu ketika ia harus pergi, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya begitu saja" mata Jimin mulai memerah menahan air matanya

Yoongi tak pernah tahu bahwa ia akan melihat Jimin yang sebenernya, lelaki yang tak pernah lupa tersenyum ini tampak begitu ketakutan, menyedihkan dan suaranya bergetar, dibalik semua sikap acuhnya ia seseorang yang menyayangi dengan tulus, dengan segenap hatinya.

Yoongi maju selangkah untuk mendekat, lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jimin, suaranya terdengar lembut "tenanglah, aku mengerti, aku mendukung apa yang kau lakukan, tapi sebaiknya kau temui dia dan menjelaskannya"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, baru kali ini ia bisa mengeluarkan beban yang ada di hatinya, baru kali ini ia memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya, baru kali ini ia terbuka mengenai apa yang ia rasakan, mengekspose dirinya . Jimin mendekat, lengannya mulai melingkar di pinggang Yoongi, ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sempit itu, Yoongi terkejut ketika Jimin mulai memeluknya erat.

"aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku tak pernah siap jika hal itu terjadi" ucap Jimin.

Yoongi tak menjawab, ia masih masih mencerna dengan perlakuan Jimin padanya. Jimin segera melepas pelukannya ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada senior yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"maaf . . ."

"pulanglah, sudah terlalu larut" potong Yoongi dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin

Tetapi ia kembali berbalik untuk menatap Jimin "terimakasih karena telah mengantarku"

"Aku yang meminta bertemu, jadi ini sudah tugasku mengantarmu pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin bertiup ribut. Memecahkan keheningan malam tanpa bintang. Menertawai rembulan yang kesepian, hingga ia bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Sinar indahnya meredup, seolah takut menghadapi dunia sendirian. Semakin gelap, tenggelam dalam awan hitam. Dentingan air langit pun mulai terdengar beradu di jalanan sepi. Seolah menceritakan kesedihan bulan pada penduduk dunia.

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tetesan air yang terasa dingin begitu menyiksa. Mengabaikan tangannya yang terasa terbakar. Membiarkan orang memandangnya aneh. Menatap ngeri dan berbisik yang tanpa sengaja menggores hatinya. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang tercipta secara alami itu sambil mendengar suara halus menusuk hati.

Hujan telah berhenti, pikirnya.

Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang yang tak asing dihadapannya. Yang tanpa ia sadari telah membawa tangannya ke tempat teduh.

"Kau frustasi bocah? hingga melakukan hal ini dan itu terlihat sangat bodoh"

Sebuah kain lembut bermotif abstrak tengah menyapu tangannya yang basah. Menyeka air sialan itu hingga kering. Matanya terpaku pada apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari tangannya diusap lembut, hingga ia dapat merasakan kehangatan kembali menjalar. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari kedua genggaman tangan itu, rasanya masih sama, tidak berubah, hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Dan kenapa kau sendirian?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ini sudah larut Jungkook-ah dan. . ."

"Aku menunggu kekasihku, dia di dalam sedang membeli minuman" Lelaki itu berusaha menelan kegugupannya dalam suara nyaringnya

"Tadi kau melakukan hal bodoh dan sekarang berbohong" lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong"

Lelaki itu balas berteriak berteriak dan ia berbalik tepat saat pintu minimarket terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang baru beberapa hari ini ia kenal. Ia tak berpikir banyak dan mengambil kesempatan ini, ia segera menarik lengan lelaki bermantel hitam tebal itu.

"Kenalkan kekasihku, Kim Taehyung"

Lelaki bersurai orange itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya begitupun dengan seseorang di hadapannya. Kim Taehyung tak bisa berkata kata.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan aku Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook's ex boyfriend"

Lelaki itu adalah Jimin yang menemukan Jungkook sedang melakukan hal yang tak biasa di depan minimarket. Jimin tersenyum menahan tawa tetapi setelah ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai mantan kekasih Jungkook, seketika ia meledak dan suara tawanya begitu menggelitik. Jungkook bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin, apa Jimin kehilangan kewarasannya karena ia memperkenalkan padanya seorang kekasih?. Tidak mungkin.

Jimin sadar tak ada yang tertawa selain dirinya sendiri, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tatapan Jungkook padanya terlihat aneh, dan Taehyung sahabatnya tampak tak suka. Ia seketika ingat hari ini telah membuat kesal Taehyung, dia hapal sekali wajah itu.

"Tae,maafkan aku hari ini. . ."

"Ayo pulang" potong Taehyung

Ia menarik lengan Jungkook dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Jungkook tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Taehyung sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Jimin menatap kepergian mereka dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

Kesal. Itulah yang dapat Jungkook katakan ketika melihat garis-garis yang menegang di wajah Taehyung. Alisnya terlihat seperti samurai, matanya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, bibirnya semakin merah akibat gigitannya, seperti menahan umpatan di hatinya pikir Jungkook.

Mobil yang di kendarai Taehyung melaju di atas 80 kilometer perjam, melesat seperti kilat di jalanan kota yang mulai sepi. Tak peduli jika mobilnya tergores dan melukai seseorang. Beginikah jika Taehyung dalam suasana hati yang buruk?, tapi apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu marah saat ini?, apa karena perkataannya tadi yang seenaknya mengklaim Taehyung adalah kekasihnya? Atau karena perbuatan sebelumnya?, dan Jimin , apa yang salah dengannya?. Jungkook tak mengerti. Tunggu, apa mereka berdua saling mengenal?, pikir Jungkook. Jika memang begitu, tamat sudah, ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menghindari Jimin, mantan kekasihnya.

"Ya!, berhenti!"

Jungkook berteriak tetapi suarannya terdengar bergetar.

"Hey, kita bisa celaka, hentikan sekarang!"

"Taehyung-ssi, hentikan!"

"Jika kau ingin mati, matilah sendiri"

Taehyung menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Menulikan telinganya, mengabaikan Jungkook yang ketakutan.

"Taehyung-ssi, aku mohon hentikan" ucap Jungkook yang mulai terisak

Kewaraasan Taehyung seolah kembali ketika mendengar isakan Jungkook. Ia melirik lelaki yang duduk di jok penumpang itu, Jungkook menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menundukkan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Melihat hal tersebut Taehyung perlahan mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan mencari tempat untuk menepi.

Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi taman yang sudah tampak begitu gelap. Ia tampak ragu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana" teriak Taehyung ketika Jungkook lari keluar dari mobilnya

Jungkook terus menjauh, ia tak peduli ke arah mana ia berlari, yang ada di otaknya adalah menghindari Taehyung sesegera mungkin. Ternyata si berandal ini benar-benar mengerikan seperti cerita yang ia dengar di kampus.

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia bisa menangkap dan menarik salah satu lengan Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba melepas tangan itu dari mantelnya.

" lepaskan aku" Jungkook terus mencoba memberontak dalam ketakutannya

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook satunya lagi hingga mereka saling berhadapan tetapi Jungkook masih tidak bisa tenang. Ia terus melawan, mencoba terlepas dari Taehyung.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku" wajah Jungkook mengeras, ia berusaha mengeluarkan keberaniannya yang hanya tersisa nol koma sekian persen

"Berhenti menangis" ucap Taehyung datar tapi terdengar seperti perintah yang menakutkan bagi Jungkook

"Jangan menyakitiku, aku. . . aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu, aku . . ." mendengar suara tegas milik Taehyung, Jungkook kembali menciut

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu membawa Jungkook dalam dekapannya "aku tak akan menyakitimu, tenanglah" ucapnya datar

Nyaman.

Tangan lelaki itu membelai kepalanya lembut, suara beratnya berubah menjadi hangat, bibirnya mengucapkan mantara pengusir ketakutan yang kemudian hilang secara perlahan. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan menenangkan itu, membiarkan lagu penenang itu merasuki jiwanya dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam kebimbangan, Taehyung begitu mengerikan tetapi begitu nyaman di detik selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riuh.

Pagi yang dingin dan beku. Tetapi tidak dengan dua makhluk yang tengah panas ini. Kepala seolah terbakar dan telinganya mengeluarkan asap. Suara mereka mencapai oktaf tertinggi, seolah siap memecahkan jendela-jendela kaca. Beradu argumen, bukan untuk merebut kemenangan karena tidak ada kekalahan. Hanya butuh penjelasan, tetapi kekhawatiran mengubahnya menjadi teriakan tak terkendali.

Jungkook hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik ruang musik yang hendak ia masuki. Tetapi suara mereka seolah menghalanginya.

"Dimana? Katakan padaku dimana kau simpan? TAEHYUNG"

Namjoon berteriak tak peduli dengan siapapun yang akan melewati ruang musik. Dadanya naik turun, gagal bernapas secara normal akibat amarah yang menguasai dirinya.

"Kapan kau akan percaya, aku tidak menyimpannya hyung"

"Baik kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya. . ."

"Bukankah kau telah melempar _saxophone_ ku dari jendala, kau kira itu masih akan berfungsi, aku yakin petugas kebersihan kampus telah membuangnya, melihat barang berharga itu hancur, jadi berhenti mencurigaiku"

"Aku tak bisa percaya padamu Tae" Namjoon berusaha meredam amarahnya

"apa salahku padamu, hingga kau tak percaya lagi? Katakan, KATAKANNN!" Taehyung balas berteriak

"KARENA KAU PERNAH BERBOHONG SEBELUMNYA" Namjoon balas berteriak

"Hey, berhenti sekarang juga!, selesaikan masalah kalian di luar, dan kau Namjoon kembalilah ke kantor" ucap Jin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang musik

"Diam kau Jin"

"Taehyung, kembali ke kelas" Jin memerintah dan mengabaikan Namjoon

"Kau kira kau siapa, berhenti memerintah, aku atau pun Taehyung tak memiliki hubungan atau ikatan apapun denganmu"

"Hyung!" Taehyung tak terima ketika Namjoon seolah berkata Jin adalah pengganggu

"Berhentilah ikut campur, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa"

Sebuah pukulan melayang di pipi kiri Namjoon, hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Taehyung kembali melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dan Jin melangkah ke pintu dengan wajah yang tampak kecewa. Hatinya di remas begitu kuat, menyakitkan.

Taehyung menarik kerah kemeja Namjoon yang sudah tampak kusut itu "Apa kau tak ingat siapa yang selalu membantumu ketika kau tak punya waktu, siapa yang mengurusiku di rumah sakit ketika kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan sialan itu, siapa yang selalu berada di belakangmu ketika kau tak sanggup berjalan sendiri, siapa yang memasak untukmu ketika kau melupakan waktu makanmu dan bosan dengan makanan di luar, siapa yang selalu mengingatkanmu ketika kau melupakan sesuatu, siapa? ? !"

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan, kau seolah menganggapnya pengganggu" Taehyung tampak begitu marah

"Aku tak menyangka seseorang yang aku kagumi ternyata tak lebih dari sekedar sampah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Annyeong Yeoreobun TT**

 **Huaaaaa ga yakin bisa ikut konser BTS April nanti, gegara gak ada duit dan nabung belum tentu bisa kekumpul. Huaaaaa kenapa harus April ? kenapa gk akhir tahun aja, huaaaaaa. Kenapa dadakan, wae? waeeee? #nangisdilantai**

 **Kalian gimana adakah yang bisa nonton konser ? TT , plis jangan bikin aku iri huaaaaa, tapi klo kalian nonton konser mereka plis sampein ke Taehyung kenapa sekarang bales chat aku lama, aku ngerti kalo dia sibuk #abaikan wkwkwk,**

 **Ada yang liat video konser Wings di Seoul? bikin iri, ada photobooth nya juga, berasa foto beneran ama bangtan huaaaaa pengennn, stage nya juga keren bangett, so PERFECT! !**

 **.**

 **oh iya jangan lupa tar malem** **Mv Not Today release :D**

 **.**

 **Hansung died, sedih nonton Hwarang, aktingnya Tae bagus banget lagi, sampe nangis nontonnya huaaaa.**

 **.**

 **and J-Hope happy birthday, always be our Hope and bright like the sunshine :D We love you :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya update juga, tapi maafkan aku sepertinya chapter ini gk ada feel nya, ga tau kenapa aku ngerasanya gitu, really sorry :(**

 **.**

 **trus ada yang kasih 'teori' tentang Jin di chapter sebelumnya, Namjoon dan Jin udah keliatan mereka bukan kekasih, so tunggu cerita mereka selanjutnya, dan aku juga sengaja bikin cerita dengan genre hurt, gak tau . . . aku cuma pengen aja hahahha.**

 **Btw ada curhat disini yang gk bisa beli album dan ada juga yang cuma bisa beli 1 versi, jangan sedih tar ada waktunya kita bisa beli semuanya hahahahah.**

 **Thanks so much buat support nya ya**

 **See ya :D**


	4. Lie

**.**

 **Hoping For More Good Days**

 **(Cause You Never Walk Alone)**

.

Chapter III

 **-Lie-**

.

.

/lī/

"Lies are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind."

. . . "Lie is lonely"

.

.

.

 _Lonely lonely lonely whale_

 _ireoke tto han beon bulleobwa_ _(_ _Like this, try calling once again_ _)_

 _daedap eobtneun i noraega_ _(_ _Until this song that doesn_ _'_ _t have a response_ _)_

 _naeire daheul ttaekkaji (Reaches tomorrow)_

Begitu berantakan, file-file bertumpuk tak karuan di atas meja kayu yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Seolah pekerjaan lain siap datang kembali hingga ia enggan membereskan. Beberapa kertas berceceran dilantai menandakan si pemilik ruang kerja yang elegan ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk atau ia sudah bosan dengan pekerjannya?. Di sisi kanan ruangan itu, gelas kopi serta botol soju yang tak terhitung jumlahnya berserakan di atas meja sebening kristal dengan beberapa ukiran abstrak di tiap sudutnya. Dan lihatlah disamping meja kristal itu, seseorang tengah tertidur diatas sofa kulit mahal berwarna coklat tua, wajahnya tampak gelisah dan lelah. Kemejanya lusuh dan sepatunya tergeletak di lantai.

Kim Seokjin berjalan mendekat mengambil jas berwarna dongker yang tersampir di atas sofa lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan tersebut. Sambil terus bernyanyi ia dengan senang hati merapikan semua yang berserakan di meja dan lantai. Mengambil botol soju serta gelas kopi lalu membawanya keluar. Tak butuh waktu lama ruangan yang seperti kapal baru dihantam ombak besar itu kini sedikit mulai rapi.

"Haruskah menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Ya!, Namjoon-ah, kau mengagetkanku saja"

Seokjin menoleh kebelakang, sahabatnya itu berbalik memunggungi meja, mencari posisi nyaman dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tahu Namjoon sudah bangun dari tadi dan ia juga sengaja menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _'Whalien 52'_ hanya untuk memberi sengatan kecil di hati Presdir keras kepala ini.

"kau kesepian Namjoon-ah, jadi aku menyanyikannya karena sangat pas untukmu" Jin mulai mengganggu sahabatnya itu

Setelah selesai membereskan ruangan tersebut, Jin mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang dipunggungi sang Presdir. Lalu sebuah botol minuman dengan perasaan enggan ia keluarkan dari tas jinjingnya, jus apel yang ingin ia nikmati di meja kerja di kampusnya harus rela ia serahkan pada Presdir tak tahu diri ini. Terakhir ia menaruh aspirin di samping botol tersebut. Ia berdiri menoleh kebelakang dan menatap jas hitam dengan kemeja merah marun yang sengaja ia gantung di dekat rak buku, lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya ini.

"aku sudah membawakan bajumu, karena kau tidak pulang semalam, aku. . .harus berangkat sekarang"

Seokjin segera melangkah ke pintu keluar dengan hati yang terasa di tusuk jarum, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, sejak kejadian kemarin rasanya sakit ketika harus bertemu sahabat terbaiknya ini. Bukankah Namjoon telah meremukkan hatinya? Bukankah secara terang-terangan Namjoon mengakui jika ia seperti penganggu dan Namjoon tak membutuhkannya? Walaupun tidak keluar dari mulut pria itu tapi secara tersirat itulah yang sepertinya ingin dikatakan Namjoon padanya. Ia menghela napasnya, berharap rasa sesak dihatinya sedikit berkurang. Ia segera meninggalkan gedung tersebut agar bisa mencapai kampus dalam sekejap.

Sudah beberapa bus berhenti di halte dan Jin membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. Rasanya mood untuk kekampus hilang di hembus angin tetapi kenapa sakit hatinya juga tak ikut pergi ketika udara dingin itu menerpanya, itu tidak adil sekali. Sudah berapa kali ia menghela napasnya, tapi tetap saja perasaannya tak menjadi lebih baik bahkan lebih buruk. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, sebuah _'_ _Maybach Exelero_ _'_ terparkir di depan halte dan seorang lelaki dengan kemeja lusuh ditutupi mantel hitam kelam itu menatap Jin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil seharga 8 juta dollar Amerika itu. Jin tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Aroma _garlic bread_ yang begitu mengundang membuat Jin tak sabar untuk mencicipinya, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak memanjakan mulutnya dengan makanan enak, terlalu banyak kesibukan hingga ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Mengajar di kampus, terkadang mengurusi Taehyung dan Namjoon. Ia melakukannya karena ia selalu khawatir dengan kakak beradik ini, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri, terkadang mereka tampak saling peduli dalam diam tapi terlalu gengsi untuk bertindak dan mengekspresikannya.

" _Been too long, you never come with your lover, Sir"_ Seseorang datang menghampiri sambil membawa sepiring _Spaghetty_ dan _Fettucinne_ , lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

Namjoon memberikan senyuman sebagai tanggapan pada seseorang yang melayaninya di restoran Italia yang ia kunjungi bersama Seokjin.

" _I though you_ _'_ _ve get the new one_ "

Jelas sekali pria itu melirik Jin dan menyangka bahwa Jin seseorang yang istimewa disini. Merasa bahwa jika hanya berdiam akan mengganggu pikiran Namjoon, Jin dengan cepat mengklarifikasi dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang cukup dapat dimengerti.

 _"No, we are not couple"_

" _too curious, you_ _'_ _ve got the answer, dude_!" Namjoon melemparkan tawanya pada pria yang fasih berbaha inggris itu.

Tapi kesalahpahaman ini tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Namjoon, lihatlah dia tak begitu menanggapinya. Seolah mengabaikannya dan menganggap tak penting, tetapi bagi Jin tidak, ini sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dan diperjelas agar tak ada gosip nakal yang menerpa Presdir ini. Jin hanya ingin menjaga _'image'_ sempurna pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"aaa, saya minta maaf saya tidak tahu bahwa anda juga temannya Namjoon" ucapnya seketika takut jika perkataannya membuat kedua orang ini tak nyaman

Jin sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka ternyata pria asing bermata biru dan berkulit khas orang Inggris ini bisa dengan lancar berbahasa korea. Dan jangan lupakan pakaiannya, dia jelas bukan pelayan disini, tepatnya _executive chef_.

" _anyway, enjoy_!" ucapnya sambil berlalu

"Sepertinya kau sering mengunjungi tempat ini, dengan. . .kekasihmu" suara Jin terdengar ragu

Namjoon hanya mengangguk.

"aku ini sahabatmu, kenapa aku tak mengetahuinya?" terdengar nada kecewa di suaranya

Namjoon berhenti menyantap makanannya dan membiarkan pandangannya menatap Jin "kurasa itu bukan hal yang harus aku ceritakan, lagipula itu sudah lama, ketika SMA dan sudah berakhir, hanya masa lalu, _what past is past!_ "

"aku mengerti" ucap Jin singkat ketika menatap mata Namjoon yang terlihat tak suka

Deringan ponselnya di dalam mantel hitam Namjoon membuat mereka sedikit terganggu. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu menatap layar ponsel pintar itu sesaat. Jin melirik Namjoon yang hendak berdiri dari kursinya hingga suaranya dengan cepat sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu Joon-ah"

"aku akan habiskan nanti, ada panggilan penting"Namjoon melangkah keluar sambil menanggapi seseorang yang sedang bicara di ponselnya

Tak ada yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan, Namjoon seperti seorang _worka holic,_ pekerjaan di atas segalanya. Waktu bersama Taehyung, waktu bersama sahabatnya, waktu untuk makan bahkan istirahat, tak ada artinya dan mengabaikan semuanya. Namjoon berubah, Jin tak mengenal pria itu lagi, ia tak bisa mengerti dengan sahabatnya, apakah dia benar Namjoon atau bukan.

Jin melirik sekilas ketika Namjoon menutup panggilannya, _chef_ yang melayani mereka tadi menghampirinya sambil ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil Namjoon. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan, _chef_ itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merebut ponsel Namjoon, mereka terlihat akrab dan Jin yakin dia salah satu teman dekat Namjoon. Ponsel Jin bergetar di atas meja, seketika ia menatap layarnya, nama Namjoon terpampang jelas disana. Jin menatap Namjoon dari jendela besar restoran terkenal itu, ia melihat sang _chef_ mengembalikan ponsel milik Namjoon. Jin menyentuh tombol hijau ketika melihat Namjoon mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Pria itu tak berbicara sama sekali, ia menatap sang _chef_ dengan kesal, tawanya pria asing itu terdengar seketika, lalu ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Namjoon.

"aku harus segera kekantor" ucap Namjoon

"kau belum sarapan, makananmu disini juga masih tersisa banyak, tadi malam aku tak yakin kau sudah makan atau . . ."

"Kim Seokjin" sela Namjoon " _taxi_ mu akan datang 10 menit lagi" tutup Namjoon yang segera masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya dan melaju dengan kencang.

Jin tersenyum tipis, tanpa ia sadari butiran bening itu jatuh dari mata indah Jin, kali ini bukan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, tapi pisau yang menyayat jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bukankah nilaiku tidak berbeda jauh darinya, kenapa anda memilih Taehyung-ssi mewakili fakultas"

"bukan dari nilai saja yang aku pertimbangkan disini, kau tau ini kompetisi sains nasional?"

"absensi dan sikap, bagaimana dengan itu? "

" termasuk didalamnya"

"bukankah dari kedua hal tersebut aku lebih baik?"

"kau merasa seperti itu? Mungkin kau tak menyadari apapun Jungkook, tapi dari pertama aku masuk ke kelas dan melihatmu, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenal orang seperti apa yang sedang aku hadapi"

.

.

.

"kau sedang kesal pada siapa?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Park Jimin, seseorang yang tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti sebelumnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, seseorang yang peka terhadap orang disekitarnya. Jungkook membutuhkan orang seperti itu, mengerti tentang dirinya, jujur ia merindukannya, merindukan orang seperti Jimin hadir di hidupnya, sangat. Tapi ini bukan hal yang benar, menghindar dari Jimin lebih baik. Ia tak ingin ada seorangpun berada di dekatnya dan menghalanginya. Ia cukup tahu bahwa ia hanya akan membuat bekas luka. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin merasakan hal tersebut, ia ingin hidup damai, tak ada rasa bersalah yang mengengejarnya kemanapun ia pergi atau menghantuinya dalam mimpi.

Jungkook enggan menatap Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mejanya, berdiri disana dengan senyuman khasnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil ransel yang ia letakkan di atas kursi di sebelahnya, ia berdiri dan sedikit mendorong kebelakang kursi yang ia duduki, dan siap melangkah pergi. Tetapi ketika Jimin bersuara, kakinya terhenti dan rasanya ia tak ingin menangis karena ia bisa menebak apa yang akan Jimin katakan padanya.

"aku masih mencintaimu"

Jungkook sempat terdiam, memikirkan apakah ia harus menjawab pernyataan Jimin barusan atau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan semua hal yang ada di pikirkannya, Jimin sudah menyentuh pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya lembut agar menatap pria tampan dihadapannya.

" _I've moved on_ Park Jimin" suara Jungkook terdengar seolah putus asa

"bagaimana jika aku belum bisa melakukan hal yang sama?"

Jungkook menoleh menatap Jimin dengan keberanian, lalu suaranya terdengar tegas kali ini _"You have to_ _!_ _"_

"jelaskan semuanya agar aku mengerti, jangan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan yang membingungkan, _it's been 2 years since you left me without any reasons that makes sense_ "

Setidaknya Jungkook ingat terakhir kali ia menghubungi Jimin hanya melalu pesan singkat perihal keinginannya mengakhiri hubungan yang telah terjalin hampir cukup lama itu. Ia melepas tangan Jimin dengan sedikit kasar.

" kau hanya yatim piatu yang beruntung dipungut keluarga kaya raya, kau mengerti sekarang? "

Tak ada jawaban, dan Jungkook sama sekali tak berharap jawaban apapun.

"Kau!" suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar "yang tak tahu asalnya darimana tak pantas berada disisiku, orangtuamu saja meninggalkanmu di panti asuhan, kau tau artinya apa? . . .kau tak diinginkan, apa kau menganggap dirimu masih berarti?"

"ingatlah kau hanya manusia rendahan"

Tepat saat itu Jungkook benar-benar menusuk hati Jimin, meremukkannya sekuat tenaga, memecah hingga kepingin terkecil lalu menginjak dan meninggalkan seperti sampah, seperti sesuatu yang tak berarti. Tak ada senyuman di wajah Jimin, bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini, semua yang ia pikirkan selama ini tak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan, cinta pertamanya menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam.

"Jaga ucapanmu tuan Jeon yang terhormat"

Suara berat Taehyung terdengar dari kejauhan, nadanya datar tapi sedikit menakutkan. Dentingan berat dari _Gucci slippers_ nya seolah mengaung di tengah keramaian cafe yang tiba-tiba hening. Minuman soda kesukannya yang berada di tangannya kini telah berpindah ke atas kepala sang 'terhormat', mengalir begitu saja tanpa ampun. Membasahi rambut pria itu hingga terlihat lengket, meninggalkan bercak kecoklatan di sweater putih milik Jeon Jungkook.

" tidak usah membelaku Taehyung~ssi,"

Seketika hanya rasa sakit hati yang merasuki jiwa pria tampan itu, melihat Jungkook sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Tidak hanya harga dirinya yang diinjak disini tapi juga ketulusan cinta yang ia jaga hanya untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"kau benar tuan Jeon, aku hanya seseorang yang beruntung bahkan dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang sekarat, dan selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Taehyung"

Jimin melangkah lebar melewati Jungkook begitu saja. Dan ketika hendak melewati pintu cafe Jimin bisa mendengar Taehyung mendesis tapi terdengar seolah mengolok sahabatnya itu.

"kau benar-benar membuatku iri Jim"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, bukan tawa, bukan seringaian mengerikan, bukan wajah yang tampak puas atau amarah ketika melihat punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh dari cafe, tapi wajah penuh sesal yang menyedihkan.

"kau bohong, kau membiarkan kebaikan dalam dirimu dihabisi kebohongan itu, lihat sekarang. . .yang tersisa hanya kehancuran"

Tak ada tanggapan dari pernyataan yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"aku bisa melihat kebaikan dalam matamu"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

 _"you need help and a friend, Jungkook-ssi"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin, lorong yang terlihat tak betepi ini begitu dingin. Warna putih yang mendominasi membuat jalanan ini bak bercahaya. Tapi jalanan ini pulalah yang terkadang menyembunyikan misteri. Apakah akan membawa seseorang di tempat ini pada surga dengan keindahannya atau pada neraka dengan segala kekejamnya. Takdir seseorang. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa jalannya walaupun tampak begitu terang tapi di ujung sana akan berakhir dengan jalan yang gelap, tak ada yang tahu hal itu dan mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Lorong sepi dipenuhi ketidakpastian, menunggu keajaiban, terkadang ada yang bosan dan memilih menyerah, hingga hanya tangisan pedih yang meramaikannya. Jimin mulai terbiasa dengan hal tersebut ketika Taehyung menjadi salah satu yang penghuni tempat ini, tempat menyedihkan dan tidak pasti.

Jimin membalas senyuman tipis yang hampir tak terlihat milik Yoongi. Dari celah pintu ruang kerja yang terbuka lebar, Jimin bisa melihat pria mungil itu sibuk membereskan berkas yang ada dimejanya lalu menaruhnya dipinggir. Ia mengambil jas putih yang tersampir di atas sofa sebelum melangkah keluar. Jimin hanya bisa memandang dari jauh ketika Yoongi mengucapkan beberapa kata pada rekan kerjanya, pria itu tampak sedang menggodanya lihatlah senyuman tanpa ketulusan itu, begitu jelas. Sejak kapan Yoongi terlihat menarik dimata Jimin, menarik ketika ia melakukan sesuatu hal bahkan hal kecil sekalipun, sejak kapan pria itu bisa membuat bola matanya tak berhenti mengikutinya. Rasa kagumnya semakin bertambah pada seniornya itu.

"hey"

Jimin tersenyum ketika Yoongi sudah berada di hadapannya.

"ada apa kau datang kemari?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Yoongi telah mengajukan pertanyaan lain padanya.

"Hey. . . tunggu. . . sejak kapan kau tahu jadwalku di rumah sakit?"

Salah satu hal menarik lainnya adalah, terkadang ia terlihat manis jika banyak bicara.

"bukankah kita terlalu sering bersama? Hingga jadwalmu bisa melekat dikepalaku "

" menurutku juga seperti itu" Yonngi tersenyum

"tapi apa kau tau jadwal kuliahku? "

Yoongi diam sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu tampak lucu dimata Jimin.

" kau membuat hatiku sakit hyung"

"mana bisa aku mengetahuinya, kau mahasiswa pintar yang sering bolos"

Jimin tersenyum "hyung"

"ya"

"boleh aku menginap di tempatmu"

.

.

"ada yang mengganggumu, kau terlihat murung dan banyak diam dari tadi"

Yoongi menaruh teh hangat dihadapkan Jimin. Ia cukup tahu pria dihadapannya ini, bagaimana tidak intensitas pertemuan mereka yang cukup sering. Jika Jimin lebih sering diam, tandanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya atau orang di sekitarnya, itulah Jimin. Seolah mengklaim masalah orang di dekatnya merupakan tanggung jawabnya juga.

"kau bisa ceritakan apapun padaku, bukankah aku juga sering bercerita padamu? "

" ya, tentang para pria tampan yang sering mengejarmu" Jimin tertawa

"ya salah satunya, tapi kau tak pernah memberi solusi yang bagus"

"walaupun begitu aku selalu mendengarkan masalahmu, bukankah itu cukup?"

"okay aku hargai itu, kau yakin tak ingin membicarakan masalahmu?"

"tidak ada yang terjadi, aku hanya bosan dirumah sendirian"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk tak ingin memaksa Jimin bercerita, ia tahu Jimin akan melakukannya jika ia mau, kapanpun.

"kau membeli pirigan hitam lagi?"

" temanku menawarkannya padaku dan aku tertarik"

Yoongi menaruh pirigan hitam itu pada pemutarnya lalu menyetelnya, setelah mengutak atik benda antik itu alunan musikpun mulai terdengar, ia tersenyum dan mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya mencoba mengikuti nada dan suara sang penyanyi. Tempo musiknya lambat penuh perasaan sehingga terdengar lembut tetapi jika mendengarkan sang penyanyinya seolah menyampaikan pesan yang kuat. Seolah terbawa oleh alunan musik Jimin berdiri lalu mendekat pada Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"mau berdansa denganku?"

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya, ruangan menjadi temaram hanya di temani sebuah lilin di ruang tamu dan ia tidak tahu kapan Jimin melakukan hal tersebut, terlalu cepat hingga ia tak mendengar apapun. Ia menatap Jimin lalu menatap tangan yang terulur bebas tersebut. Jimin segera menarik tangang pria mungil itu, hingga Yoongi sekarang berdiri dihadapkan Jimin, dan ia masih terpaku. Jimin menautkan jemarinya pada Yoongi dan menaruhnya sedikit tinggi ke udara, lalu satu tangan lagi ditaruhnya dibahu kokoh itu. Yoongi membiarkan Jimin melakukan semuanya. Jimin tersenyum dan sekarang tampak sedang berpikir. Ada keraguan dalam hatinya sebelum ia menaruh tangannya dipinggang Yoongi, lalu menarik tubuh itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Mata Yoongi melebar tetapi ia berusaha menahan keterkejutannya, jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari sebelumya dan pipinya mulai merona. Jimin tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Yoongi.

"kenapa menatapku?" ucap Jimin lembut

"a a maaf" Yoongi segera menunduk

Jimin melepas tangannya lalu menarik dagu Yoongi agar melihatnya lagi, tangannya kembali pada pinggang mungil itu , menariknya dan membuat Yoongi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menghilang saat itu ketika wajah Jimin hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari wajahnya, tidak tahukah Jimin bahwa ia telah membuat seorang dokter terkena serangan jantung hanya dari perlakuannya. _God!,_ ia benar-benar ingin menghilang, ia tak ingin mati jantungan hanya karena seorang Park Jimin yang membuatnya hampir meledak dan kehabisan napas. Dan ia tak ingin berita mengenai penyebab kematiannya diumumkan adalah karena berdansa dengan seorang _'hot man'_ , yang entah sejak kapan membuat kerja jantungnya tak karuan, memalukan dan tidak elegan.

"jangan menunduk, kita berdansa bukan berdoa" Jimin tersenyum tipis dalam leluconnya

"kau tahu" Yoongi terdengar gugup "kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu, apapun itu aku akan membantu mencari solusinya"

"Aku tahu hyung" Jimin tersenyum dan tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Yoongi

"kau percaya padaku?"

"tentu"

Yoongi berusaha kembali mencari ide, ia tak ingin detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Jimin. _Oh shit!,_ ia yakin pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini, tapi ia sedikit beruntung dengan ruangan temaram ini.

"apa kau sudah bicara dengan Taehyung?"

" _s_ _ss_ _ttt_ , diamlah hyung, aku menyukai lagu ini dan dansa kita" bisik Jimin

" _They Said It's Wonderful by Johnny Hartman, I love this song_ hyung"

Jimin masih setia menatap mata Yoongi, tetapi pria itu sudah tak tahan lagi, lututnya lemas. Jika saja Jimin tak mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang ramping itu mungkin ia akan jatuh ke lantai. Jimin melepas salah satu tangannya hingga membuat Yoongi memindahkan pegangannya pada pinggang kemeja Jimin tak begitu berani menyentuh pria tersebut secara langsung. Jimin mulai menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah Yoongi, matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan ia kembali menatap mata itu, tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah mungil Yoongi, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Jimin melepas tangannya satu lagi. Berusaha menangkup wajah itu, memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi, hingga membuat Yoongi menutup matanya perlahan. Semuanya seolah menjadi gelap, deru napas Jimin terdengar jelas olehnya, jantung mereka seolah saling beradu kencang. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bibir tebal Jimin menyentuh bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut, terlalu lembut hingga membuatnya melayang.

.

.

.

"dokter Min"

"dokter Min"

"dokter Min Yoongi"

"Min Yoongi-ssi" suara itu kini terdengar gemas karena tak mendapat tanggapan

Yoongi terbangun dari lamunannya, wajahnya tampak sedikit menyesal karena sepertinya pria di depannya sudah bercerita panjang lebar, tapi pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Seharusnya ia tidak berlaku bodoh seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan Jimin yang sudah meninggalkannya. Ia ingat malam itu, Jimin tersenyum lembut dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar, sedangkan Jimin tidur di sofa empuk miliknya. Tetapi di pagi hari Jimin tak berada di apartemennya lagi. Ponselnya tak aktif ketika dihubungi, seolah sedang menghindar.

"apa yang kau pikirkan dok?"

"tidak ada" ia menyerup _hot_ _cappuchino_ nya "aku sudah janji akan menemanimu makan, jadi . . ."

"Ya! tuan Jung Hoseok apa yang anda lakukan disana, menggoda pelangganmu lagi?"

Pria yang bersama Yoongi adalah Jung Hoseok, pemilik _Hope cafe_. Dan lelaki yang baru saja memasuki cafe ini tak lain adalah Taehyung, si pelanggan setia. Ia berjalan dengan tas ransel di punggungnya dan kacamata yang bertengger di belakang kepalanya. Taehyung sedikit terkejut melihat Min Yoongi dihadapannya, pria yang Jimin kenalkan padanya waktu itu.

"apa kabar dokter Min" sapa Taehyung

"kau mengenal dokter Min?"

"ya, sahabatku mengenalkannya padaku"

"duduklah Taehyungie, aku akan mengambilkan makanan favoritmu, _it's free for you_ " Hoseok bangkit dari kursinya menuju etalase

"daebak!, kau sedang senang hari ini" Taehyung membiarkan matanya mengekori Hoseok yang sibuk di belakang etalase seolah sedang melayani pelanggan istimewa.

"tentu, aku baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu itu" Hoseok berbicara sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi bangga di wajahnya

"selamat!, kau harus traktir aku setiap hari agar kau tidak kembali ke tempat menyeramkan itu"

"aku bisa menutup cafe ini jika melakukannya"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar jawaban Hoseok yang begitu jujur.

"rumah hantu itu adalah rumah sakit, kami menyebutnya seperti itu" jelasnya pada Yoongi sambil Hoseok menaruh 2 _molten cake_ dan segelas _hot chocolate_ di meja mereka.

"jadi dokter Min kekasih sahabatmu"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi "tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan"

"jadi kau kekasih. . ." sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Hoseok membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan

"ya! hyung, kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali menanyakan hal pribadi pada dokter Min"

"aku hanya bercanda" Hoseok masih mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit "kenapa kau tidak konsultasi dengan dokter Min, dia yang menanganiku di rumah sakit, dia dokter yang hebat"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, sebelumnya Jimin juga pernah bercerita mengenai Yoongi, dan kurang lebih ia tahu dokter ini benar-benar diakui kehebatannya, Hoseok saja memujinya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi sesaat dan dengan sedikit ragu ia mengeluarkan suaranya "hyung, apa boleh aku berbicara dengan dokter Min? hanya berdua saja"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?" Hoseok menyipitkan matanya menandakan ia penasaran

"aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal"

"baiklah, panggil aku di ruangan jika butuh sesuatu"

Setelah Hoseok pergi meninggalkan mereka suasana terasa sedikit canggung. Taehyung juga tak tahu harus memulai dan berbicara apa. Salahkan ia yang jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman kampusnya, dan hanya memiliki teman bernama Park Jimin sepanjang hidupnya. Memulai pembicaraan dengan Jimin begitu mudah tetapi dengan seseorang yang baru apalagi seseorang seperti dokter hebat ini membuatnya harus memilih kata yang bagus.

"dokter Min"

"panggil saja aku hyung" sela Yoongi

"mmm. . .hyung" rasanya sedikit canggung di lidah Taehyung tapi ia mengabaikannya

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu, aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan, meninggalkanmu begitu saja"

"aku mengerti, dan itu tidak masalah, jadi kau akan mempercayakan dirimu padaku sekarang?"

Taehyung hanya berniat meminta maaf pada pria mungil ini bukan bermaksud membahas atau menerima tawaran dokter ini agar menjadi salah satu pasien yang ia tangani.

"datanglah ke tempatku secara berkala ke rumah sakit atau kau bisa berkunjung ke apartemenku"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya tapi ia tak bisa menjanjikan ia akan datang seperti yang diharapkan Yoongi. Mereka kembali diam, dan Taehyung tak punya bahan pembicaraan sama sekali saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia membicarakan game seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Jimin, atau membicarakan komik, ia yakin dokter ini lebih hobi membaca koran atau majalah tentang pengetahuan.

"apa selama dua hari ini kau bertemu Jimin?" Yoongi memecah keheningan

"tidak, aku sedang sibuk mengurusi beberapa hal" bohong Taehyung

"kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Taehyung yang sedikit penasaran

Yoongi tak menjawab, dan tak seharusnya membicarakan masalahnya pada Taehyung. Taehyung tampak menunggu jawaban tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya. Seketika pandangan Taehyung beralih pada pintu cafe yang terdengar baru saja di buka, menandakan pelanggan datang berkunjung.

"hyung, tumben sekali kau kemari"

Taehyung bersuara ketika melihat Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya datang ke cafe milik Hoseok yang pernah ia ceritakan. Seorang teman yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya, dan mereka bertemu di rumah sakit yang sama sebelumnya. Tapi ketika Taehyung bercerita, Namjoon tampak tak begitu tertarik, ia hanya diam tak bertanya atau menanggapi. Dan dia selalu menghindar jika sudah membicarakan penyakit Taehyung atau rumah sakit. Ia akan pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

"Taehyung!"

Yoongi menjerit tiba-tiba ketika melihat hidung Taehyung mengeluarkan darah begitu deras dan banyak. Ia berteriak pada pelayan di cafe agar memberikannya tisu. Yoongi segera meraih tubuh Taehyung yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Taehyung benci ketika hidungnya berdarah. Taehyung benci itu. Ia benci ketika orang-orang menjadi repot. Hoseok datang mendekat merebut tisu dari tangan pelayannya, membantu Taehyung membersihkan darahnya yang terus mengalir. Yoongi mengatakan apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan seolah Taehyung belum tahu sebelumnya. Dan Namjoon tak bergerak, hanya berdiri disana melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan aneh di wajahnya seolah Taehyung adalah alien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **I'm coming back home**

 **Come back to my home, come back home (nyanyi ala daddy Seo Taiji XP)**

 **.**

 **How was your day without me?, Hope you're all doing well :D**

 **So sorry, I'm not coming for a long time, but I'm happy some of you still waiting for me, give me support and much love, I'm really thankful of it.**

 **Anyway, gak tau kenapa, ff ini makin jelek, bahasanya juga berantakan, mungkin gara-gara hiatus TT, gk nyentuh yang namanya ff sama sekali, udah berapa bulan juga gk tau :(. Tapi pengen banget nyelesaiin ini ff huftttt. Hope I can! :(.**

 **.**

 **Finally BTS comeback with new album. Siapa yang beli albumnya 4 versi?, please acungkan kakimu, . . . atau yg cuma beli 1 atau 2 versi?. Selamat, soalnya bagus banget merekanya, susah milih bias, bias aku Tae, tapi apa daya mereka semua terlahir sebagai 'bias wrecker'. Tapi aku setia kok sama Tae, sama bangtan pokonya hahahha.**

 **Aku harap kalian suka chapter ini dan berikutnya, klo gk suka silahkan lempar aku dengan album LOVE YOURSELF, aku iklas dilemparin sama kalian, really XP**

 **Enjoy yeorobun :D**


	5. Stigma

**.**

 **Hoping For More Good Days**

 **(Cause You Never Walk Alone)**

.

Chapter VI

 **-** **Stigma** **-**

.

.

/ˈstiɡmə/

"It is not our differences that divide us. It is our inability to recognize, accept, and celebrate those differences."

.

.

.

 _Rooftop_. Apa yang di lakukan seorang Presdir disini?. Mencari udara segar karena stres akan pekerjaannya atau mencoba meregangkan ototnya karena terlalu lama duduk di singgasana kerajaan yang ia pimpin, bisnisnya. Jin menatap punggung itu dari kegelapan malam yang tenang, tak berani mendekat. Ia penasaran akan apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, hingga ia rela meninggalkan file-file kesukannya, yang selalu menemaninya sepanjang hari. Kepala pria itu selalu tegak dengan percaya dirinya tapi malam ini ia tertunduk lemas sambil sesekali menghela napasnya yang berat, seolah tak cukup oksigen di ruang terbuka ini. Dan Jin memutuskan untuk mendekat, untuk mengetahui apa yang mengganggu pikiran pria ini.

"aku mohon jangan mendekat!"

Suara itu terdengar bergetar, seolah ketakutan dan pasrah. Suara Namjoon yang selalu tegas hilang seketika seolah di hancurkan kegelapan malam, dihancurkan kekhawatirannya sendiri, itu yang ada di pikiran Jin saat ini.

Tapi Jin tak akan membiarkan Namjoon begitu saja. Membiarkannya menghadapi rintangannya sendiri, tapi pria itu selalu terlihat kuat di depan semua orang hingga Jin berpikir bahwa Namjoon benar-benar bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi di sisi lain Jin berharap Namjoon bisa melihat ketulusannya sebagai sahabat, menjaganya, menemaninya dan membantunya ketika ia membutuhkan. Ia ingin pria itu berbagi dengannya, masalahnya, segala hal yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"apa kau tak bisa melihat semua yang aku lakukan? aku selalu merentangkan tanganku jika kau membutuhkan pelukan ketika kau takut, aku selalu mengikutimu membiarkanmu sadar bahwa ada aku disisimu yang menemanimu apapun yang terjadi, aku mengabaikan hatiku yang kau lukai hanya untuk membuatmu tetap berdiri tegak tanpa mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau seolah menutup mata, menganggapku tak ada dalam kehidupanmu, aku ingin kau berbagi semuanya denganku"

Namjoon berbalik menatap Jin dengan mata yang meredup. Mata yang bersinar itu tak becahaya seperti biasanya. Mata itu penuh keputus asaan.

" _I don't need you,_ Jin _!_ " tak ada ekspresi di wajah Namjoon atau ia hanya berusaha tak memperlihatkan emosi apa yang tengah dirasakannya

Wajah Jin tampak mengeras, ketika Namjoon mengatakan ia tak membutuhkannya. Tapi Jin mencoba berpikir jernih tak membiarkan kemarahan menguasainya, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Taehyung tak akan kemanapun, dia akan disini bersama kita, dia seseorang yang kuat, percayalah"

Namjoon hanya berdiri diam disana, menatap Jin seolah berkata _'apakah yang kau bilang benar? Apa bisa dibuktikan?'_. Harusnya Jin tak pernah berpikir bahwa pria dihadapannya benar-benar ingin menyakitinya, permainan kata yang dilakukan Namjoon hanyalah sebagai pertahanan dirinya, sifat dinginnya merupakan topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Ia hanya tak ingin siapapun melihat semuanya. Pria bodoh yang malang ini tampak begitu terpuruk. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia bertahan dalam kesakitan ini.

Namjoon terperosok kebawah, lulutnya menyentuh lantai, ia membiarkan pakaian mahalnya kotor oleh debu, membiarkan kemejanya sebagai penyeka air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, seakan oksigen enggan masuk ke paru-parunya hingga ia merasa sesak, ia mulai terisak, menangis hebat. Jin tak pernah melihat Namjoon seperti ini, seseorang yang kuat ini tampak begitu lemah dimatanya sekarang, nada kesedihan itu seolah ikut membuat Jin tersengat. Tapi Namjoon membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya agar tak terpuruk lebih dalam, sebuah pelukan hangat, hanya itu yang bisa Jin lakuakan saat ini.

"aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku tak ingin ia meninggalkanku, aku ingin tetap bersamanya hingga aku mati, aku ingin ia menjanani harinya dengan baik, aku. . ." Namjoon menarik napasnya dalam, tangisannya membuat ia sulit untuk berbicara

"aku takut Seokjin-ah, aku sangat takut"

Getaran suara Namjoon sama sekali tak berubah, isakan-isakan itu lolos dengan mudahnya, tapi Jin tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisikan penenang yang bisa ia sampaikan.

"setiap hari aku dihantui mimpi buruk, . . . setiap malam aku terbangun, setiap pagi aku takut membuka mata dan melihat tak ada lagi dia didunia ini" isakan Namjoon sama sekali tak berkurang

Malam itu hanya kepedihan yang menemani, bahkan langit seolah mengerti dan ikut bersedih, air mata itu menghilang disapu hujan. Angin malam pun semakin dingin hingga menusuk hati seseorang disana. Awan seakan ingin menerkamnya, membawanya jauh ke alam semesta lain, membiarkannya di telan lubang hitam. Tapi dari semua itu, hanya Jin yang akan menariknya pergi, membawanya untuk menghapus kesakitan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _You need help and a friend, Jungkook-ssi'._ Jungkook masih teringat dengan perkataan Taehyung di cafe saat dimana ia dan Jimin bertengkar. Ia terus memikirkannya setiap malam, berharap ia bisa memahami untaian kata sebuah kesimpulan yang ia buat sendiri membuatnya sedikit ragu. Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung seolah membuat hatinya terasa hangat sekaligus takut.

"apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

Jungkook menatap berandal bersurai _orange_ itu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya, tak ada yang berubah dari Taehyung, nada bicaranya yang datar tapi terdengar menyeramkan itu tak pernah hilang.

"maksudmu?"

"bukankah Professor Choi yang membuatmu jadi penggantiku di kompetisi sains itu?"

"aku tak pernah. . ."

"jika kau ingin bersaing denganku, lalukan dengan bersih"

Taehyung tak memberikan Jungkook kesempatan untuk berbicara, wajah pria itu seolah menantangnya dalam sebuah pertandingan antara hidup dan mati, keangkuhan dengan sempurnanya menyelimuti Taehyung dan hanya menyisakan ketakutan dalam diri Jungkook.

Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja di ruang kelas, beberapa mahasiswa menatapnya tak suka. Perasaan tak nyaman itu mulai tumbuh kembali, bisikan halus namun menusuk itu dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya, asumsi mengenai dirinya akan menjadi bahan gosip mungkin saja akan terjadi, ia sudah terlalu sering melalui hal seperti ini. Seiring bisikan menyakitkan itu mereda suara pantofel yang terdengar menakutkan itu mengisi ruangan kelas yang mulai ditinggalkan mahasiswa satu per satu. Menyisakan dirinya dengan profesor Choi yang tengah mendekat ke mejanya. Pria itu berdiri sejenak menatap Jungkook sebelum dengan elegannya memutar kursi di depannya dan duduk menghadap Jungkook.

"aku tahu kau protes pada professor Lee dan aku sudah mengurusnya" pria itu berbicara dengan nada santai

Jungkook sama sekali tak terkejut, hal ini akan selalu terjadi, kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada selalu ada kaki tangan ibunya, seolah tak hanya ruangan yang dipasangi _cctv_ tapi juga manusia-manusia yang rela menjadi anjing peliharaan ibunya.

"aku bisa mengatasinya, anda tak harus melakukan hal ini Professor" Jungkook dengan tenang menaggapi

"kau bilang bisa?" professor Choi tertawa mengejek "Kau lihat, kau yang di utus karena aku yang mengurus professor Lee yang sok itu, bukan karena dirimu sendiri"

Jungkook tersenyum pilu mendengar perkataan profesor Choi.

"lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, bawa medali emasnya, perlihatkan jika kau lebih baik dari berandal itu" lanjut professor Choi

Pria itu mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas dengan suara sepatu yang menggema di ruangan kosong itu. Jungkook tertunduk lemas dan menghela napasnya dalam. Seiring dengan kepergian pria itu dering ponselnya berbunyi seolah menandakan ada satu hal lagi yang akan merusak suasana hatinya hari ini. Ia meraih benda dengan suara yang mengganggunya itu, menatap layarnya dengan _id caller_ yang membuatnya jengah.

"hm" Jungkook terlalu malas mengeluarkan suaranya

' _good job_!, aku sudah dengan dari Professor Choi, lakukan yang terbaik, aku ingin kau membawa medali emas, jangan mengecewakanku karena kau tahu konsekuensinya'

"aku . . . " Jungkook ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan tetapi ia yakin seseorang butuh jawaban yang diinginkan "aku tak akan mengecewakanmu"

'dan berandal di kelasmu, kelasmu adalah kelas terbaik jadi aku sudah mengurusnya, menyingkirkan. . .'

"eomma! Apa yang salah dengannya, bagaimana bisa melakukan hal ini, dia sama sekali tak mengusikku"

'aku lebih tahu apa yang aku lakukan, sampah seperti itu akan berpengaruh buruk'

"eomma!" Jungkook

'aku melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan masa depanmu, jadi setidaknya kau berterima kasih'

Jungkook menghela napasnya, seakan lelah dengan pembicarannya di telepon tersebut.

'dan aku harus ingatkanmu sekali lagi, jangan pernah ke ruang musik'

"aku harus tutup teleponnya, aku ada kelas"

Jungkook menutup sepihak panggilan tersebut, dadanya sudah terasa sesak sedari tadi, matanya mulai terasa panas, hingga suara tangisan kecil lolos dari dalam dirinya. Dan si berandal itu hanya bisa berdiri dibalik pintu menemani Jungkook dengan tangisan menyedihkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mapo Bridge,_ mereka bilang ini adalah jembatan kehidupan, mereka yang mengunjunginya akan mengurungkan niat yang seharusnya tak datang pada diri mereka. Jungkook berjalan menyusuri jembatan tersebut. Disisi-sisi jembatan begitu banyak gambar tertempel disana, gambar orang-orang tersenyum, di sisi lainnya terlihat gambar beberapa orang berkumpul bersama, lalu sebuah gambar keluarga dan tampak bahagia. Jungkook berhenti, memandangi gambar tersebut lebih lama, sebuah senyuman pilu terlukis di wajahnya.

"apa mereka bermaksud mengejekku" lirih Jungkook

Dia kembali berjalan menyusuri jembatan yang sebelumnya merupakan tempat paling populer di Seoul, 'jembatan kematian' orang-orang menyebutnya, tetapi beberapa tahun belakangan jembatan ini mengalami perubahan, bukan jembatan kematian lagi dimana banyak orang mengunjungi ketika putus asa dan tanpa berpikir panjang melompat dari atas, tapi jembatan kehidupan, jembatan yang menurut Jungkook tak ada bedanya sama sekali. _Well,_ beberapa tulisan atau gambar disana sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Jungkook, perasaannya masih tetap sama.

"apa kabar? Sudah makan?" Jungkook tertawa pilu membaca tulisan di jembatan yang ia lalui "eomma tak pernah berkata seperti ini padaku, aku iri sekali"

Jungkook terus berjalan membiarkan kakinya membawanya hingga ia tepat berada di tengah jembatan. Ia berhenti, memandang sungai yang tampak bersemangat menyambut kedatangannya. Angin pun seolah tak mau kalah, bertiup kencang seakan menyorakinya. Gemuruh di langit bak tertawa lebar melihatnya. Awan kelam itu menari senang atas kedatangannya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia melepas dan membuka tas ransel favoritnya, sebuah buku dengan tulisan _'Aeroplane Engineering'_ ditatapnya sesaat sebelum ia lempar ke dalam sungai. Ponsel yang ia pegang sedari tadi juga tak luput dari lemparannya. Ia membuka mantel musim dinginnya melepas dan membuang ke sungai yang tampak bersorak sorai itu. Ia menaiki salah satu kakinya ke jembatan tersebut dan diikuti dengan kaki lainnya. Seolah tak takut ia kembali menaiki jembatan tersebut hingga ia bisa berdiri disana. Ia menatap sungai yang tampak kelam dengan arus yang tak begitu deras itu. Seketika pikirannya kembali pada masa-masa dimana eomma yang begitu menyayanginya yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"eomma tidak seperti dulu lagi, dan kau meninggalkaku sendirian. . .hyung aku merindukanmu dan aku sangat lelah melalui semua ini sendirian, hyung kau dimana?" Jungkook bermonolog, tak ada air mata hanya tatapan kosong yang memandang jauh kedepan

"semua ini sangat berat bagiku, beban ini membuatku kesakitan, aku tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama, setiap hari aku berpikir ingin mati saja, tapi aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu hyung, tapi menunggu lebih lama hanya membuatku hidup dalam kepedihan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya lagi"

Ia menutup matanya perlahan, salah satu kakinya berpindah seakan ia bisa berpijak di udara bebas, ia membiarkan udara dingin itu merasuki paru-parunya sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya melayang ke dalam sungai tersebut. Ia mulai meringankan tubuhnya, membiarkan udara ikut mendorongnya dan membawanya ke dalam sungai hitam kelam itu. Tetapi. . .

BRUKKK!

Suara benturan keras itu menggema di kesunyian malam. Hanya terdengar deru napas yang berpacu hingga membuatnya sadar bahwa seseorang telah menariknya dari atas jembatan. Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya, mendapati seseorang dengan wajah antara marah dan takut menatapnya.

"YA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" pria itu mendekat lalu menarik kerah baju Jungkook

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? KAU KIRA INI SEMUA BENAR? KAU KIRA KAU ORANG PALING SIAL DI DUNIA INI? KAU KIRA KAU YANG PALING MENDERITA?!"

"oh Tuhan, Jungkook-ah"

Suara pria itu terdengar frustasi, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya untuk menahan dirinya agar tak meninju Jungkook.

"Jimin-ah" cicit Jungkook, ia tampak takut dan menahan isakannya

Tanpa ragu pria tampan itu segera memeluk Jungkook, seerat mungkin dan Jungkook mulai menangis dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyerup teh yang baru saja di berikan padanya. Ia sesekali menatap kamar Jimin, begitu rapi dengan beberapa buku yang terletak di lemari disudut ruangan ini. Jungkook kembali menaruh teh tersebut di atas nakas, memandang beberapa foto yang tertempel disana. Begitu jelas foto-foto dirinya dengan Jimin, ia ingat foto itu diambil 3 tahun lalu. Disana mereka tersenyum lebar, tampak begitu bahagia, dan Jungkook tak dapat menyangkal saat itu memang yang paling membahagiakan, saat dimana ia dan Jimin bersama.

Disisi lain, Jimin juga memajang fotonya yang lain, ada Taehyung dengan penampilan berandal andalannya tengah berpose dengan Jimin, celana belelnya menghiasi kakinya yang panjang dipadu dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam sebagian. Di samping foto tersebut terdapat foto lainnya, Taehyung dan Jimin yang saling merangkul dengan pakaian formal; jas mahal dengan dalaman kemeja sutra dan celana bahan yang terlihat lembut, sepatu pantofel dan rambut yang ditata rapi, tapi piercing di telinga mereka tak pernah lepas dari sana, dan aura dominasi Taehyung di foto itu terlihat jelas, pandangannya yang tajam tak beda dengan yang Jungkook lihat setiap kali tak sengaja menatap pria itu di kampus. Tehyung adalah Taehyung, pria itu sama sekali tak berbeda walapun di dandani seperti apapun.

"makanannya baru datang, kau ingin makan di ruang tengah atau disini?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan semangkuk sup ayam yang menggodanya, hingga perutnya seolah bernyanyi meminta makan dan hal itu membuat Jimin tersenyum.

"maaf" ucap Jungkook dengan suara yang tak begitu dapat di dengar Jimin

"baiklah, kau makan di sini saja"

Jimin mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Lalu perlahan mengambil sup hangat itu dengan sendok dan Jungkook terus menerus memandangnya.

"cobalah, ini sangat enak" Jimin perlahan mencoba mendekatkan sendok itu ke bibir Jungkook

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, membiarkan kepingan ayam itu masuk dan meresap dilidahnya. Jimin kembali menyuapinya, dan Jungkook tak menolak.

"maafkan aku"

"maaf atas segalanya"

"maafkan aku"

"maaf"

Jungkook kembali menangis.

Jimin menaruh mangkok berisi sup itu dan dengan hati-hati ia menangkup wajah Jungkook agar menatapnya, ia mengusap air mata di mata Jungkook yang sudah membengkak itu.

 _"look at me now!"_ pinta Jimin

Jungkook membuka matanya, menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"aku tak peduli dengan yang sudah terjadi, jika hubungan kita tak bisa seperti dulu, jika kita tak bisa menjadi kekasih lagi, aku tak masalah, tapi jika kau butuh seseorang untuk bercerita aku siap datang kapanpun, dan jika kau juga tak bisa menganggapku teman, kau bisa menganggap aku seseorang yang kau kenal dan butuh seseorang untuk mendengar kisahmu, kau mengeti?" ucap Jimin lembut

 _Oh God!._ Manusia macam apa dia ini, Jimin rela mengorbankan perasannya hanya untuk dirinya, Jungkook merasa menyesal dan kecewa dengan segala hal yang ia putuskan sendirian.

"berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh.

"dan jika kau ingin bercerita, kau bisa menelponku untuk bertemu bahkan kau boleh datang kekelasku dan menyeretku keluar"

Jungkook tersenyum dengan perkataan terakhir Jimin.

" kau ingin aku menelpon Taehyung?" tanya Jimin hati-hati

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"manajer Oh?"

"apa aku boleh tinggal di sini untuk hari ini saja"

Jimin mengangguk dan seolah paham apa yang Jungkook inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak keadian di _Mapo Bridge_ , Jungkook berharap tak ada yang mengetahui atau menjadi saksi mata dari aksinya itu. Tapi setidaknya selama ia berada di apartement Jimin ia merasa lebih tenang, pria itu merawatnya dengan baik. Jimin juga meminta bantuan temannya untuk membuat surat keterangan dari dokter karena Jungkook sama sekali tak ingin menghadiri kelas dengan alasan ia masih perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi meliburkan diri selama tujuh hari tentu akan membuat kaki tangan eommanya curiga, tapi setidaknya ia tak mendapatkan panggilan dari diktator itu, sepertinya professor Choi juga tak tahu bahwa ia tak menghadiri kelas.

"aku dengar Professor Choi ikut andil dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya"

Jungkook tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ia tak berniat menanggapi, ia mengambil _handphone_ nya dan memasang headset ke telinganya.

"pantas saja nilainya selalu terbaik" seseorang lainnya menanggapi

"ku dengar ia membayarnya dengan tubuhnya"

Suara tawapun menggema di kelas itu, pandangan mengejek menghujani Jungkook tapi bukannya ia tak berani menatap, ia hanya tak ingin mengurusi gosip bodoh itu. Seperti yang selalu Jimin katakan selama ia berada di apartemen 'kau tak usah menanggapi mereka yang mengejekmu, orang-orang itu hanya iri padamu dan kau tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya'.

"berapa kali mereka melakukannya? Apa seminggu, atau mungkin setiap hari"

 _"ohh a bitch that act innocent"_ seorang mahasiswi mendekat dan melepas headset Jungkook

 _"you look in love with professor's dick, dont you?"_ wanita itu tertawa dan diiringi tawa teman-temannya

BRUKKK

"YA!" wanita itu menoleh ke belakan ketika sebuah buku tebal baru saja mencium kepalanya.

Taehyung yang dari tadi duduk tenang di kursinya, sekarang tengah berdiri menatap wanita di dekat Jungkook. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"kau tau suaramu itu sangat mengganggu"

"apa urusannya denganmu? Aku hanya berbicara dengan Jungkook, jika tak suka, kau keluar saja"

Wanita itu terlihat santai, ia sama sekali tak kelihatan takut ketika berhadapan dengan Taehyung, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya memandang dalam diam dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

"berbicara? Yang aku lihat adalah kau sedang membullinya"

"lalu. . ." wanita itu tersenyum

"bisakah kau berhenti, sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu, mencakar wajah dan memukul hidung hasil operasimu itu" Taehyung masih terlihat santai tetapi suasana disekitarnya terasa panas

Wanita ini kembali tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya "kau menyukai pelacur kecil ini?"

Taehyung berjalan mendekat, wanita itu tetap berdiri diam tapi senyuman mengejek itu tak lepas darinya.

PLAKKK

Wanita itu memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Taehyung, dan Jungkook berusaha tenang walaupun ia begitu terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyung barusan.

"pelacur? kau tak sadar kaulah pelacur sebenarnya, kau keluar club malam dengan pria tua berbeda-tiap harinya" Tehyung menatap kesekelilinya, semua diam seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan Taehyung

"aku bisa buktikan, atau jika temanmu penasaran dengan kau yang sebenarnya, aku bisa memberi tahu mereka atau memajangnya di bagian informasi universitas" Taehyung tersenyum seolah menantang wanita berani ini

Wanita itu tampak ketakutan seolah semua kartunya di pegang oleh Taehyung "bukankah pelacur ini tak beda jauh denganku" wanita itu menunjuk Jungkook "aku juga bisa lakukan hal yang sama"

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook, membawanya berdiri di samping Taehyung sambil menautkan jari mereka, dan Jungkook tak berani menolak di tengah suasana yang mencekam ini.

"jika kau berani mengatakan kekasihku pelacur lagi, aku benar-benar akan mematahkan lehermu!"

Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk keluar dari ruang kelas yang mulai terdengar ribut. Ia yakin sebagian bertanya-tanya mengenai wanita yang baru saja ditamparnya dan sebagian ingin mengetahui apakah Taehyung benar-benar memacari Jungkook. Dan dia tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melirik Jimin yang tengah sibuk dengan _macbook_ nya, memainkan keyboardnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lincah, lalu sesekali menatap layarnya dengan ekspresi berpikir dan tampak serius. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan didepannya, melihat Jimin tampak menghayati tugas kampusnya yang sepertinya menguras otak pria tampan itu. Jimin menoleh ketika mendengar suara kekehan Jungkook.

"kenapa?" Jimin tampak bingung

Jungkook tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau menginap lagi disini?" Jimin tetap fokus dengan laptopnya

"apa kau keberatan jika aku tidur di sini lagi?"

Jimin tak menjawab, ia terus memainkan keyboard dan memandang layar _macbook_ nya. Jungkook menunggu jawaban Jimin, ia masih ingat kebiasaan Jimin yang akan selalu fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan hingga suara di sekitarnya seolah tak terdengar. Jimin menutup benda tipis berbentuk persegi itu, menaruhnya di atas sofa dan berbalik menuju dapur. Jungkook sedikit bingung, pertanyaannya belum di jawab, apa Jimin tak mendengarnya atau Jimin tak peduli, mungkin saja Jimin sedikit keberatan.

"apa kau memiliki kekasih sekarang, sepertinya kehadiranku di apartemenmu membuatmu tak nyaman, jika memang seperti itu kau bisa katakan padaku"

Jimin menutup pintu lemari pendinginnya sambil membawa, potongan buah ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

"apa aku boleh bertanya tentang suatu hal padamu?"

"kau boleh bertanya apapun yang kau mau"

"apa kau dan Taehyung benar-benar sepasang kekasih?"

Jungkook terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin. _God!_ , tentu saja tidak, ia dan Taehyung bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi Jimin sepertinya tahu yang sebenarnya, lihat saja ia menanyakannya karena ia ragu dan ia ingin memastikannya.

"ternyata benar kau berbohong"

Jungkook tak berusaha menyangkal.

"apa aku boleh tahu alasannya?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook yang berada di sampingnya. Jungkook juga menatap Jimin dalam diam.

"jika ini karena aku bukan. . ."

"bukan begitu" sela Jungkook "satu hal kau harus ingat, semenjak aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini itu bukan karena dirimu tapi karena diriku"

"aku tak mengerti"

"percayalah, aku sangat menyesal menyakitimu dan aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka ketakutan yang ada dalam diriku pantas untukku"

"kau hanya perlu menjelaskan semuanya, jangan membuatku bingung dan berasumsi macam-macam"

"Jimin-ah, berada didekatku bukan hal yang mudah"

"kau jatuh cinta pada Taehyung"

Jungkook membuang napasnya, ia lelah berdebat dengan mantan kekasinya yang keras kepala ini, ia berdiri dari sofa, lalu mengambil ransel yang tergeletak di dekatnya, dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemen. Tapi belum sempat Jungkook membuka pintunya, Jimin menarik Jungkook dan menghemaskannya ke dinding.

"aku hanya butuh jawaban, apa itu sulit?"

"lepaskan aku Jim!"

"aku sudah cukup bersabar, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku"

"apa?! kau tahu yang aku lakukan demi kebaikan kita, kebaikanmu"

"aku rasa itu hanya untuk dirimu, jika tidak kenapa kau menyakitiku "

Sampai kapan ia harus berhadapan dengan manusia keras kepala ini, Jungkook benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang.

"Taehyung bukan kekasihku, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Jimin menyeringai, menatap Jungkook sekilas lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook. Ia menekan bibir itu agar memberi akses untuk menyentuh seluruh isi dalamnya. Jimin terus menekan bibir Jungkook, tapi Jungkook berusaha melawan tetapi ketika tubuh Jimin menekan tubuhnya, memegang tangannya erat mebuatnya tak berdaya seolah jiwanya terbang entah kemana. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seolah tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya meleleh. Hingga Jungkook akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Jimin menciumnya selama yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Annyeong yeorobun :D**

 **How are you?**

 **I'm pretty good after comeback from the death cuz of Bangtan slay everyone with their songs and choreos, TT , and I hope you all still alive guys XD**

 **Please enjoy this, I dont wanna say anything about this chapter.**

 **Yang gk tau tentang Mapo Bridge, tanya Google yahhhhh**

 **.**

 **Anyway, chapter 5 udah hampir kelar bikinnya, tapi enaknya di post kapan ya ? hahhaha**

 **sedikit preview mungkin aku kasih disini . . . ;) double enjoyyy!**

.

.

.

.

Chapter V

 **-First Love** **-**

 **.**

"kau menciumku" sela Yoongi "dan setelah itu kau membuangku" Yoongi berusaha menahan air matanya "dan hari ini aku melihatmu mencium seseorang"

"maaf, aku menyesal"

"kau menyesal karena telah menciumku?"

.

.

.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, Taehyung segera memosisikan dirinya disamping Jungkook, ia merangkul Jungkook dengan meletakkan tangannya di lengan atas Jungkook.

"sepertinya kalian saling mengenal"

Mereka hanya diam tak menyahut sama sekali, tak tahu apakah Taehyung sedang bertanya atau tidak.

"baiklah, Jungkook-ah aku sebenarnya mengenal dokter Min, dan dokter Min aku belum memperkenalkan Jungkook padamu, dia adalah kekasihku"

.

.

.

Ia bergerak dan mendekatkan tubuhnya, Yoongi bisa melihat wajah Jimin dari samping dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter darinya.

"aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu, aku tak bisa percaya ini" bisik Jimin

.

.

.

 **See You in the next chapter :)**


End file.
